


另一种结局(未闻番外)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [8]
Category: Injustice - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 医院里突然来了一个特殊的访客，而且他看起来急需治疗，但又深陷不可言说的困境。





	1. 来访者

**Author's Note:**

> 大篇NC17，强迫，辣！慎入！

医生听着那些从走廊尽头一直走到她的诊室的人们的声音，如果仔细听那些脚步声，大部分都是整齐划一的，只有一个声音，杂乱地穿插在里面，打乱了所有的节奏。  
医生有些警惕，最近发生了一些不得了的大事，比如，地球政权突然在一夕之间土崩瓦解，又比如，取代他们的是一伙尚不了解的新势力。  
超人不知去向，据说蝙蝠侠倒是被新势力掌握了。  
诊室的门被推开了，医生朝门口望去，只看见有两个强壮的男人，架着一个还穿着病号服的人——他看起来十分不好，略微凌乱的头发，苍白的面色，发白干裂的嘴唇，此外他还在痛苦地喘息，浑身颤栗，可扶他进来的两个人却毫不客气，动作僵硬又粗暴。  
医生认得那个男人，他是布鲁斯韦恩，若干年前超人给了他们一个爆料，揭露他就是蝙蝠侠。  
“轻点！他看上去情况不太好！”  
医生皱紧了眉头，在那时候男人也已经被半搀扶半拉扯地，坐到她对面的椅子上来，这时医生才猛然注意到病患手脚上戴的枷锁，看起来对于这个病号有点太过残忍了。  
扶他进来的男人们穿着新势力的衣服，医生于是没有再多说什么，倒是谨慎地等着对方发话。  
病号的身体弯成了一张弓，他痛苦地喘息着，试图止住越来越强烈的发抖，但果然也只是抖得更厉害了。  
“你的任务就是治好他，但不准和他有任何形式的交谈——明白吗？”  
说话的人指着刚才跟着进来的几个人，他们此时正在匆忙地安装监控，医生打了个寒战，识相地点点头——她可不想招惹什么势力。  
“如果你敢违反这个条款上的任何一条，首领会惩罚你，是否取你性命，就完全要看他心情了——不过他从来都心情不好。”  
一张写得密密麻麻的纸被放在医生面前，现在房间里的监控也已经安装完毕了。  
“等下我们会来带他走。”  
那些人撤离了房间，顺手关上了病室的门。  
病人还在剧烈地颤抖，似乎并没准备好接受治疗，医生的目光落在病号服的开领上，她看见男人胸前的一道深红色的血痂。

布鲁斯极力地控制住还在不断发抖的身体，医生似乎去调试检查仪器了，暂时不在。  
对于几年来的记忆，他脑中只有一片空白，除了某一次——那一次他因为极度的惊惧而哭泣，卡尔似乎在那时犹豫了，很快他的意识就又一次陷入黑暗。  
而当他从那样的黑暗中醒来时，再次肆虐在他眼前的仍然是那唯一的一次记忆，那充满痛苦和屈辱的，令他忍不住尖叫，恐惧地抽噎的……经历。  
当他从黑暗和混沌中醒来，视野中的紫色逐渐退去，周围仍然有紫光灯，却不再有那么强烈的色感，他用了一段时间恢复感官，他看到自己被某种高级仿生外壳包裹的身体，它们也似乎在退去，但他能清楚地感觉到身体仍然不由自己操控。  
“克拉克？”  
他意识到自己似乎躺在柔软的床上时，超人从外面走进来，他意识到眼前的男人什么都没穿。  
“你……”  
布鲁斯觉得大脑一片宕机，他还没反应过来发生了什么，覆盖着他身体的最后一层也已经退去，冰凉的感觉让他清楚身体一丝不挂，危机感刺激了肾上腺素的分泌，他的心突然间怦怦地撞击着他的胸口。  
“你干什么？”  
他觉得自己的声音都变了调，卡尔在那时已经走到他面前，他知道那男人正用一只手抚摸他的大腿根，带着某种暧昧的意味，他一阵颤栗，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可他僵住了，只能任由那只手在他身上摸来摸去。  
“听……听我说，克拉克……这不是你真正想要的……”  
“我知道，我只是鬼迷心窍了，但我喜欢这感觉。”  
超人的话令他一时语塞，他突然感觉到眼泪已经在眼睛里摇摇欲坠，这一次真的比任何一次都可怕，是让他真正无法预测的可怕。  
他从没想过和男人做爱，更遑论显然他会是被插的那个。  
身体好像被冻僵了一样，一动不动，他不知道从什么时候开始啜泣的，他抽动着，颤抖着，感觉到卡尔的手摸着他敏感的腿内侧，他的肌肉收缩了一下，然后感觉到那只手往上来到他的重要部位，有什么东西在轻轻碰他的龟头，他马上像触电了一样颤抖起来。  
“不……别……”  
他的声音里带了一丝慌乱，他想他应该镇定下来，趁这事还没发生，他需要说动卡尔，让超人放弃这可怕的想法。  
“听着，克拉克，你是为什么和我打了这么久的战争？你喜欢……”  
“我喜欢女人，不……我喜欢露易丝，但是她已经死了，你有什么补救办法么？”  
“但是不是这样……不应该……”  
“噢，不对，你才该听着，听着，布鲁斯，我早就想试试你的身体了，你这该死的……该死的家伙，我应该要操得你不再跟我说什么见鬼的不行为止。”  
“我不会让你满意的，绝不会，我从来没有过……”  
“不，不对，如果是这样，就正合我意了。”  
他看见卡尔舔了舔嘴唇，他开始急促地呼吸起来，那只手抓住他的命根，不轻不重地撸了几下，他的身体可耻地起了反应，他想咬唇，可是他做不到，只好像溺水的人一样张着嘴喘息。  
“不过，你说的是真的吗？根据我的经验，你可是个大骗子，说谎从来都不会眨眼。”  
超人在他身边躺下，把他拢入怀中，用一只手胡乱地玩弄着他的乳头，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，耻辱感已经占据了他的内心，让他的心跳更加不稳定了。  
“不……不行……你不能……”  
他咬紧牙关，浑身紧绷地试图减小身体的感觉，他听见卡尔在床头翻了一下，一根极细的铁丝映入眼帘，他看到卡尔拿着它直奔他的下体去了。  
布鲁斯害怕极了，现在他开始流着泪颤抖，很快他感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛从马眼传过来，他立马大声尖叫，泪水模糊了视线，他觉得有些眼冒金星，然后那东西马上又被拔出来，卡尔把铁丝扔到地上，满意地笑了两声。  
“你可真是个大骗子，你骗人说你是个拈花惹柳的花花公子，其实你和童子鸡也差不了多少，噢，你他妈居然还调侃我是大个儿童子军。”  
超人一巴掌拍到他屁股上，火辣辣的感觉里竟然生腾出一种让他感到害怕的性欲，他夹紧了臀部，生怕下一秒超人就会做让他措手不及的事。  
不过这没法阻止超人，很快布鲁斯感觉到臀缝里挤进来一个粗大的东西，那东西粗暴地在他的臀缝里滑动，摩擦过他的穴口，他觉得有点火辣辣的疼，还有些潮湿，不过身后那人倒是很享受，甚至舒适地长叹了一声。  
他几乎无暇顾及时刻威胁着后门安全的那根巨物，因为卡尔正用力地揉捏他的乳粒，力道大得让他没法分心，那两只大手从他的胸上滑落，在他的腹股沟摩擦着，卡尔的肉棒终于从他的臀缝撤开了，布鲁斯深吸了一口气，很快又被摸得面红耳赤。  
“克……克拉克……求你，不能……”  
他断断续续地说着，带着渺茫的希望，希望能够最后帮自己扳回一局，但卡尔似乎没有对自己的目标动摇过，男人从他身后坐起来，然后把他摆好姿势，让他跪在自己面前。  
“不……”  
现在布鲁斯的面前就是卡尔青筋暴露的阳具了，他的声音里开始带上了更浓重的恐惧，他能清楚地看见卡尔已经被打湿的一点点耻毛，那根粗长这时候已经高高竖起，布鲁斯一下子出了一身冷汗。  
卡尔扯住了他的头发，他想闭上嘴，但是卡尔控制着他，迫使他尽量地张开嘴，卡尔塞进了一个龟头，那感觉让他几乎要干呕了，他从来没给男人做过口活——准确地说，他从未给任何人做过口活。  
“你好笨，你难道真的没……做过？”  
男人的声音从他头上传来，还带着一丝疑惑，他从喉咙里发出了一丝哽咽，卡尔的东西又向嘴里深入了一些，现在他的整根舌头都被紧紧压住了，他啜泣了一下，眼泪又不争气地流下来。  
“你用过吸管吗？吮我。”  
布鲁斯想抗拒，但身体会无条件地执行卡尔的命令，他果真开始吮吸卡尔粗大的老二了，他只好闭上眼睛，希望能减小耻辱的感觉。  
但可耻的吮吸声和口水声还是传进他的耳朵，他尝到了卡尔私处的气味，大多是散发着香水和洗浴用品的香味，但还有一点淡淡的咸味，这让他感觉到强烈的恶心。  
“这不是很会吗？”  
卡尔舒适地叹了口气，布鲁斯感觉到口中那根终于开始进进出出了，很快一丝酸痛的疲劳袭击了他的口腔，他的嘴唇也麻木了，眼泪毫无意义地从脸颊滑落。  
他渐渐发出了一丝哭腔，可是被卡尔的抽送搞得支离破碎的，卡尔伸手轻佻地拍了两下他的脸，就当是安慰，可他的眼泪却更汹涌了。  
直到卡尔的抽插在他嘴里搅动了一汪唾液，发出响亮的水声，男人才终于意犹未尽地把自己的性器拔出来，布鲁斯仍然半张着嘴，唾液从嘴角流下来，打湿了床单。  
他早就已经哭成了泪人，他现在迷茫又无助，现在他的喉咙里开始发出了低沉的呜咽声，他啜泣着，突然觉得身体轻松了一些——卡尔放开了他的束缚，他现在暂时能自由支配身体了。  
他颤抖着，四肢似乎不是很听使唤，但他还是努力从那张软床上翻滚下去，卡尔似乎一点都不着急，在他慌不择路地想逃离这个见鬼的房间时打开了一瓶润滑剂，把它们涂了满手。  
这时布鲁斯已经从衣柜里翻出一件卡尔的衬衫，它松垮垮地挂在布鲁斯的身上，刚好遮住了他的下体，他来不及扣好所有的扣子，就连滚带爬地推开卧室的门，却在一瞬间双脚离地——卡尔把他拦腰拎了起来，他绝望地尖叫了一声，呼吸急促得好像一只小鼠。  
“救命……不……求你……求求你！克拉克……”  
他的喘息里带上了啜泣，他现在万分的惊惧，因为现在拎起他的人打算开发他从未使用过的器官，以他从来不曾想过的方式。  
“怎么？你不是有反应吗？你会喜欢这个的。”  
卡尔的笑声占据了他所有的思维，他被扔回到那张床上，在仍然想尽快逃走时被抓住了性器，卡尔似乎没有留情，直接拉着他可怜的性器扯到后面，玩弄地用它戳了一下布鲁斯的臀缝，引得他痛呼了一声。  
“你那玩意倒是挺长的。”  
卡尔嘲讽地笑着，一把把他按住，布鲁斯感觉到他在吮吸自己的后颈肉，一丝痛感从那里传来，卡尔放开了他的性器，然后他感觉到卡尔的一根滑腻腻的食指顶端正摸在他未经人事的后穴上。  
“不！别！”  
他大声恳求着，眼泪开始噼里啪啦地落下，他被卡尔按得动弹不得，卡尔威胁地咬了他的侧颈一下，他的眼泪一下子刺痛了双眼，他终于无助地哽咽起来。  
疼痛来得很快，那根指头侵略性地伸进来，布鲁斯条件反射地挺直了身体，用尽全身的力气缩紧了括约肌，他大声尖叫，然后被赏了一耳光。  
“安静，别影响这么好的气氛。”  
他只好哑声哭泣，卡尔的手指头真的很粗，至少对于他完全未经人事的后穴来说，这是个难以容纳的东西，疼痛让他浑身紧绷，他很快就感觉到卡尔的手指头不再推进了。  
“不可能啊，怎么这么紧？”  
卡尔疑惑地自言自语着，与此同时，布鲁斯感觉到一阵从未感受过的剧痛，他又一次尖叫出来，这次他的喉咙已经嘶哑，还带着浓重的哭腔，他感觉到卡尔把那根手指头捅到底了，疼痛让他恶心，他忍不住吐了一些胃酸。  
“妈的，你难道连排大便都没有过吗？怎么流血了？”  
他听见了卡尔的咒骂，他无力地摇晃着脑袋，眼前都是黑白的斑点，他很快又吐了，他闻到了胃酸和腐坏的糟糕气味。  
卡尔似乎恼了，把手指头从他后穴里抽出来，胡乱地把润滑剂擦了他一身，然后把他拎起来，很快他就被扔进浴缸里，热水缓解了一点点痛苦。

他无意识地呜咽了很久，才终于不再哭泣，但一转头，他就看见了黑着脸的卡尔，他吓得扑腾了一下，一些水从浴缸里溢出。  
“洗干净，自己洗。”  
他抽动了一下，慌乱地拿起洗浴海绵，认真擦着身体，他看到了那些红红的，羞耻的印记，他突然开始拼命地擦洗那些印记，直到疼痛，直到流血。  
“可怜鬼，”卡尔只是不耐烦地看着他，看样子没能成其好事让男人有些烦躁，“快点洗干净，别磨蹭了。”  
他突然又哭起来。  
绝望从没有像现在这么强烈，笼罩着他，布鲁斯不是没有对卡尔产生过什么美好的幻想，他一直喜欢着那个淳朴的小镇男孩，甚至于在亲自做小镇男孩的媒人和婚礼见证人时，心里还有些酸酸的不舍，但他都一一忽略掉了，告诫自己不能毁了另一个好人的生活。  
“你已经毁了，你不配拖累超人。”  
布鲁斯自己对自己这样说着，就这样度过了生命中最快乐的几年——只要他还能和超人共事，他就还有接触阳光的机会，然后，他灰暗的生活也会变得明亮一点。  
他感觉到卡尔行动了，男人打开花洒，热水淋在布鲁斯的身上，他的伤口现在有些疼痛，但卡尔显然懒得顾及那些，很快他全身就被打匀了沐浴液，卡尔按着他的头，把他的头发淋湿，然后也同样把洗发水在他头上打匀，泡沫的香气和微微有些发烫的热水带走了一切龌龊。  
等他再次被摔在柔软的床上时，床单也已经换上了新的，卡尔似乎十分不满，他因此在黑暗中度过了心惊胆战的一夜——卡尔一直咬着他的乳尖，并时而试图用手指抠挖他的后穴，但他的身体始终无法达到卡尔的理想状态。  
终于，在天刚蒙蒙亮时，他解脱了，卡尔嘟囔着把布莱尼亚克的绝对控制重新加在他身上，他的世界陷入黑暗，他却是第一次如此期盼这黑暗。  
“你还没准备好，不过有一天你会准备好的。”  
卡尔在他的意识陷入黑暗前盯着他一字一句地说。

眼下，布鲁斯不打算回想这唯一的记忆，不仅仅是因为它太过糟糕，让他心生恐惧，更重要的是他担心脑海中的声音会被那位医生听见。  
他记得这位女士，在他为了让野猫醒来拔掉野猫的呼吸管时曾经在场，他留心了一下，对她用了某种他刚刚研发出的新药——它会在一段药效的蛰伏期之后，使布鲁斯和医生之间达成思维沟通。  
而现在，似乎是时候唤醒这个“实验体”了。  
TBC


	2. 未闻其声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的计划似乎不太奏效，医生似乎“听不见”他的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“医生，医生……”  
布鲁斯用力眨了两下眼睛，他试图找到在脑海中说话的感觉，如果他的药物试验没有问题，那么医生应该会听见他的互换。  
他预期这位安静的女士可能会突然回头用惊诧的目光看着他，想到房间内的监控，布鲁斯觉得有点危险，但在这个关键时刻，他不得不冒险。  
他耐心地等了十分钟，但是医生似乎一直在为诊室的医疗器械消毒，根本没有把目光投向他，这使布鲁斯心下大异——也许是什么环节出了问题，医生可能暂时没听见他的“呼唤”。  
“医生，是我……我有紧急的事情……现在解释起来应该很麻烦，但我们之间可以用意识沟通，医生？”  
布鲁斯这下彻底懵住了，因为医生连看都没看他一眼，只是安静地完成了所有的准备工作。  
受伤的胸口开始疼痛，那是他的仿生战甲被强行剥离的时候弄伤的，现在虽然勉强结痂了，但还是经常刺痛——对于那场战争他也没什么记忆，唯一的印象是在他的战甲被强行剥离，卡尔对他的控制被强行解除时。  
他一丝不挂地从空中坠落，他惊慌失措地挣扎了两下，但不幸被挂在布莱尼亚克触手的残骸上，他的胳膊因此被划了一个巨大的伤口，疼痛还没来得及传遍他的身体，他就看见了远处的爆炸，绿色的浓烟升腾起来，他很熟悉那颜色，大概是氪石粉尘。  
“幸运儿，你很幸运见证了这个——卡尔艾尔，氪星的法外幸存者，他会被炸成碎片。”  
空中降落的人浑身都是盔甲，但他可以勉强认出此人的身份——这是佐德的儿子，洛尔。  
他想挣扎，但他根本没可能赤手空拳反制另一个氪星人，一阵冷风裹挟着碎雪，他赤裸的身体打了个寒战，失去护甲的保护之后他完全是个毫无抵抗能力的人类。  
然后他被严密地看守起来，洛尔给了他一些适当的伤口处理，他穿上了几乎露出半个前胸的病号服，有时候洛尔会来查看他的情况，用一种让他觉得不妙的眼神。  
和之前的卡尔一样似乎在盘算什么，但更为危险。  
他想了办法，利用一些机会，调整了卡尔的数据库信息的顺序，洛尔看他的眼神越来越古怪，带着一种狂野的情绪，不过幸好的是洛尔的确中了计——他看了卡尔手里的信息，然后来找到了这位医生。  
洛尔似乎意识到了一些事情，他没有找到卡尔的尸体，但他仍然对卡尔的死亡抱更大的信心，但这个氪星人更加谨慎些，他决定从布鲁斯的身上找突破口。  
他受到了威胁和逼问，不过布鲁斯韦恩对此并不陌生，更不大惊小怪——他在过去的若干年内从未有哪一年没被威胁或者逼问过。  
洛尔似乎意识到了重点，所以没过多久就把他送来这里——对一个神秘新势力的首领来说，布鲁斯韦恩是个很棒的筹码。

眼下，医生正在为布鲁斯做身体检查。  
刚才那男人的声音吓了她一跳，但她是个聪明人，很快她意识到布鲁斯是在通过某种意识连接与她说话——她还似乎能感觉到他很紧张。  
那情绪里似乎还掺杂着疼痛，于是她决定在身体检查时验证自己的猜想。  
对于这个穿着病号服的家伙，她并不信任，反抗军和政权之间的争斗持续了好几年，哥谭市的治安却没有任何起色，甚至更糟糕了——如果说两者必有一者是对的，那为什么会让普通的哥谭市民们每天提心吊胆呢？  
她没有轻易地回应布鲁斯的呼唤，因为她不知道那会不会害了她，相比之下还是眼前的事最为重要。  
事实上他的情况确实很糟糕，她发现男人胸前的伤口已经有些发炎，有一部分高高肿起，此外他身上还有一些其他大大小小的伤口，脊椎骨上有一个很致命的伤，她并不知道布鲁斯现在为什么还能行动自如。  
按照刚刚那伙新势力的手下的要求，她给布鲁斯做了全面的X光扫描，还抽血化验了一下，一直到傍晚时分，那些人才回来接走他。  
“今后你可能会负责他的身体恢复。”  
为首的人只扔给了她一句冷冰冰的话，然后布鲁斯被粗暴地拉起来，她看见男人踉跄地跟着这群人走了，锁链清脆的响声在走廊里回荡了好久。

“她没做全身检查。”  
洛尔摆弄着手里的化验单，然后把目光转向已经被按得跪在地上的布鲁斯——男人敞开的领口不仅仅暴露了那道水肿，还使得米粒大的粉红色乳尖也一览无余。  
“真是群饭桶，竟然没有把我的意思完全转达——”洛尔不屑地啐了一口，又把目光转向了布鲁斯，“脱了他的衣服。”  
按着布鲁斯身体的两个手下把他扶起来，但他们并未顺利脱下男人的衣服——布鲁斯在他们碰到他的衣领之前用自己擅长的格斗技术把他们摔倒，这是本能的反应，即使结果是他的伤口又一次撕裂了。  
毫无预兆地，有什么沉重的东西飞过来，一下子击中了布鲁斯的肋骨，他只听见了一声脆响，然后剧痛迫使他再一次跪倒在地上。  
脚步声从洛尔的王座由远及近，布鲁斯绷紧了身体，他能清楚地感觉到自己断了几根肋骨——鉴于他对这种伤并不陌生，而且他正计划要在洛尔接近他之前站起来。  
至少至少，他要做出防御的姿势——他还不习惯放弃抵抗，他的弱点目前还仅仅只暴露在卡尔面前过。  
洛尔在他站起来之前按住了他，但这只能促使布鲁斯再度挣扎，看起来这家伙并没有卡尔那么好说话，只是一脚踩在他肩膀上，布鲁斯被逼迫出了疼痛的吸气声，他无法动弹，然后听见了病号服被撕开的声音。  
“你要做什么？！”  
布鲁斯大声诘问，感觉到背部已经光秃秃地裸露出来，暴政者扼住他的咽喉，把他轻易地从地上拎起来，一支奇怪的仪器被强塞进他嘴里，他尝到了药的味道，想吐出来，但它们全都被仪器送进了他的喉管。  
“啊……啊呃……”  
他想叫，却叫不出，他意识到刚刚的药能够让他暂时哑声，他的手死死地抓着洛尔扼住他咽喉的手，想掰开那手指头。  
回应他的反抗的，只是又一声骨头断裂的脆响，他吃痛地放开手，意识到自己又断了一根肋骨——如果继续断下去，他会有生命危险。  
他急促地喘息着，希望能够找到什么方法摆脱困境，他看到洛尔盯着他玩味地嗤笑了一声，他不明白洛尔为什么如此执着于他这个阶下囚。  
“你真像只不懂事的小野猫——卡尔有这么描述过你，你知道吗？不过我得承认他说得的确属实。”  
他挣扎着，用愤怒的目光和洛尔针锋相对，却无法阻止洛尔剥下他身上所有的衣服，他的脸烧红了，但他仍然直直地瞪着洛尔，仿佛在进行无声的诘问。  
“布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，世界在动荡，而你和你的反抗军无疑是最大的输家——”洛尔停下来，冷笑了两声，“我很好奇，因为卡尔艾尔在他的日志里留下了很多关于你的描写——看来他对你很着迷，不仅如此，这个星球上有几乎一半的人对你有过不切实际的幻想，那恰好是我需要的——真是讽刺，一个失败者身上却有赢家想要的东西哈？”  
布鲁斯仍然在挣扎，只是他已经完全无法用上力气了，洛尔把他按在一旁的医疗床上，固定了他的四肢。  
他感觉到什么冰凉的东西在探索他的私处，这让他马上就紧张起来，屈辱和愤怒一同涌上心头，他攥紧了拳头，让束缚身体的铁链都发出了清脆的响声。  
“你可在他的控制之下有几年的时间了，他大概早就已经把你的身体开发过了——他可对你的身体有够了解的。”  
“唔！啊啊！”  
布鲁斯发出了不连贯的痛呼，他感觉到那个一直在他穴口附近徘徊的，冷冰冰的东西进到他的身体了，他条件反射地抗拒这种疼痛，他开始不顾断裂的肋骨疯狂地扭动身体。  
洛尔发出了惊叹的声音。  
“他是脑子有问题吗？！他竟然没对你做过什么？”  
布鲁斯感到全身的血都在往头上涌，他涨红了脸，试图用凌厉而愤怒的目光回敬这个完全不尊重的家伙，看来洛尔也并不打算更过分下去，那异物被拔出来了，他的腹腔在一瞬间缩紧了。  
这时候布鲁斯才意识到刚刚的异物只是支体温计，但洛尔的脸上泛起了让他不安的诡异笑容。

这是又一个送医就诊的日子。  
洛尔把这个频率定成了一周两次，此前布鲁斯已经被送医了三次。  
他的思维开始变得有些沉寂——也许是因为他的努力并未获得什么收效，医生没有对他的呼唤产生任何反应，布鲁斯不知道是什么环节出现了问题，而洛尔也展现出了极富攻击性的一面，在过去的一个多星期的时间内，他受到了多方面的人格折辱和身体折磨。  
洛尔是个变态，而这个变态似乎有些迷恋于折磨布鲁斯韦恩的身体。  
比如，现在，他正因为在肠道内疯狂震动的异物，收紧臀部，想减少不适的感觉。  
洛尔也意识到了他未经人事的身体甚至连卡尔都尚未开发，所以这个暴君乐于用各种奇形怪状的工具开发布鲁斯的身体。  
他付出了血的代价，才挺过了嗡嗡作响的跳蛋，洛尔可不会像卡尔那样观察他的反应，那只跳蛋被毫不犹豫地塞进他紧窄的后穴，他尖叫，他想反抗，但是洛尔把他的身体固定得死死的，他觉得眼前一片天昏地暗，更可恶的是黏糊糊的跳蛋竟然带来了某种陌生的快感。  
他渴望这件事赶快过去，洛尔好尽快用另一种方式折磨他，但显然事与愿违，洛尔很喜欢用这种方式逼迫他妥协，开始有各种各样的性玩具用在他身上，而他却毫无反抗之力。  
因为洛尔会先用武力让他无法反抗。  
他身上的伤痕渐渐增加，连医生都会费解地皱起眉头，似乎不理解为什么几天前才处理好的伤口上很快又增加了新的伤疤。  
今天是第一次，洛尔竟然会让他塞着跳蛋去见医生，想到这儿他就觉得血往上涌，他只好垂下头，数天来第一次像个真正的犯人一样，他的身体微微发抖，在医生拉过他的手臂时也完全没有抵触了。  
他很无助，他不知道该怎么办，卡尔下落不明，他觉得大可能卡尔已经死了，因为这么多天来卡尔再也没有显示什么踪迹。  
洛尔没有找到卡尔的尸体，但在现场找到了卡尔的骨骼碎片，在那时候布鲁斯突然感觉到心里堵堵的，但他却没什么表示——他忘记了流泪，也一时忘记了思考，卡尔死亡似乎是件有点让人难以置信的事。  
新势力开始接管地球上的一切，反抗军仍然在蛰伏。  
跳蛋的碾压让他很难受，幸好宽松的病服不会让他的形体被别人窥见，他勃起了，身体完全不听他的指令。  
他从喉咙里发出了丝丝的声音，身体里的震动似乎更加疯狂了，他想起跳蛋的开关还在洛尔手上，不由得恨恨地咬紧了牙齿。  
“医……医生……”  
他尝试着在意识中说话，但回应他的还是一片死寂，他只好绝望地垂下头，无声地呻吟。  
医生完全遵照那些人的指示，为他检查了全身，并且拍下了全身透视图。  
折磨没有告一段落的意思，洛尔好像又加强了跳蛋的震动，布鲁斯只好一直卧在诊床上假寐，下半身那根不安分的东西也被他夹在腿间。  
“噢，他们在对你做那种事吗？”  
清脆的声音让他猛一激灵，布鲁斯迷茫地回头，望向医生，却只能看见穿着白褂的背影，此时正举着一张透视图片端详着。

“你能听见我说话。”  
布鲁斯瘪瘪嘴，此时此刻医生正在为他处理身上的伤口，它们因为没有得到妥善的照顾而发炎，甚至有轻微的感染，医生就一点一点消毒，然后为伤口用上新药。  
“我当然能——”医生把目光转到布鲁斯脸上，有点不满地瞪着他，“但鬼知道你打算要干什么，而且我们在新势力的监控底下，要是被他们看出有问题怎么办？”  
“对不起……”  
布鲁斯转开视线，出乎意料地道歉。  
的确是他失算了，而且也许是心中那种古怪的焦虑在作祟，才驱使他盲目地呼唤对方，但那种做法的确是不成熟的——他还记得因为他的过失而发生的一切，那些往事像鬼魅幽灵一样缠着他，一刻也不让他停歇。  
“喂？你怎么不说话了？心情不好吗？”  
医生把药瓶放在一旁，开始小心地给布鲁斯缝合伤口。  
表面上来看，两人毫无互动，几乎像是一场哑剧。  
“我联系不到我的同盟了，连政权的任何人都联系不到，我被新势力控制了。”  
“说起那个，你和超人到底是什么关系？你居然现在还会想到联系你的死敌？”  
“不……我不是说他……”布鲁斯的目光似乎有点模糊，他配合地伸手让医生为他缝合伤口，“他死了，难道新闻上没有说吗？”  
“噢？是吗？什么人能杀死超人呢？”  
“那不重要……但我需要在新势力控制这个世界之前逃离，我需要……”  
“你需要我的帮助？”医生打断了布鲁斯的话，果不其然听见对方的思维戛然而止，仿佛是在无声地肯定，“这我可不能保证——我是个普通人。”  
“我不会要你冒险的，我保证。”  
“噢，是吗？”布鲁斯听见了医生的笑声，看起来她似乎不太信得过他的承诺，“这我可不知道，我虽然是个不问世事的普通人，但我也知道你许下的承诺很多。”  
“我知道……但我会尽力完成的。”  
“凭你这句话，我倒是很确定你就是蝙蝠侠。”  
医生不再继续说话，也没有给布鲁斯什么肯定或者否定的答复，她只是把注意力又重新放在了布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体上——现在他脱掉了病服，只着了一条短裤，看起来他腿上受的伤更为严重。  
可以确信，布鲁斯似乎受到了某种程度的强暴，不过医生还是宁愿保持沉默——她可不想这么快就给自己招致麻烦。

今天，他被同时剥夺了视觉和嗓音。  
奇怪的药味还残留在嘴里，布鲁斯歪歪扭扭地挣扎了两下，然后来了几个人把他牢牢地架住，冰冷的镣铐很快加在他身上，然后他很快就被生拉硬拽地离开。  
他可能惹恼了洛尔，因为他不肯向洛尔妥协，不愿意用假象蒙蔽公众，好让他们认为新势力只是某个“慈善”的组织，帮助他们推翻卡尔的统治。  
也许不光是因为这个——布鲁斯韦恩一向不是善茬，他并不巧舌如簧，但他的口才总是会在讥讽别人时显露无疑，这也使得洛尔很快就暴跳如雷，示意手下把他带走。  
他们又开始侮辱他了。  
他仍然很厌恶这些，但在争取到足够多的时间之前，他不会选择将计就计，氪星人实行自己的计划完全可以疾如闪电，这容不得他有一刻的松懈。  
他扭开头，躲闪着一直往他的脸上戳的异物——他能感觉到体温，猜想可能是洛尔的手下每天做这种低级的勾当，也早已经有些按耐不住了。  
他皱着眉头，嗅到了一些若隐若现的毛发气味，还带着让人无法忽视的汗味和骚味，他厌恶地屏住呼吸，但是他的嘴被掰开了，异物强势地克服了他舌头的推挤，他有点后悔——因为舌头的接触好像让那个家伙更爽了。  
他等着掰开他嘴的手松懈下来，这些蠢货只会享受一时的快乐，但他们可并不知道任由他们欺凌的人心中正谋划着什么样的对策。  
他狠狠地咬了一口，然后听见一声撕心裂肺的痛呼，洛尔的声音通过房间里的传输设备传进来，是不屑的笑声，看来这个氪星人似乎对这样的反击方式有点觉得有趣。  
“愚蠢，我说过你们应该掌控好度的。”  
布鲁斯没有机会看见那个被他咬痛的人被愤怒烧红的双眼，他竖着耳朵，然后听见了嘈杂粗鲁的骂声和肆无忌惮的笑声中，皮带扣清脆的响声。  
粗暴，这些人粗暴得没有底线。  
他吃了一顿相当用力的鞭笞，但他咬紧了牙齿，他听见了咯吱咯吱的声音，但他决定绝不会表现出难以承受的疼痛。  
吃痛的走狗显然并不上他的当，他被打得皮开肉绽，抡起皮带的声音就戛然而止，他听见了幸灾乐祸的笑声，然后他被从椅子上拉起来，然后粗糙的绳子压过他的伤口，把他绑得严严实实。  
这下他没法挣扎了，强烈的不安感袭击了他，但他硬是咬紧了嘴唇，血正在一些绳子上扩散，疼痛也在扩散。  
他被吊起来了，脑袋向下，有人很粗暴地把嗡嗡震动的跳蛋从他的后穴塞进来，他拼命收紧括约肌，但很快他发现在一伙只是打定主意要折磨他的人面前，这么做只是会让自己更痛苦而已。  
仍旧有温热的血从私处流出来，跳蛋顺着肠道下滑，逼近他最为致命的敏感点，他只能支离破碎地发出一点声音，然后在这几个混蛋疯狂地嘲笑时射了。  
他们很会找准时机，在跳蛋刚好碾压在他最脆弱的点上时，他被放下来，放在一个台子上，死死固定住。  
然后他的性器被人抓住了，他能感觉到那人在用力让他的马眼暴露得更明显，但那让他很疼，他想反抗，但却几乎连动动手指都做不到。  
然后有东西插进去了，他开始反抗地叫，但是有人狠狠打了他两巴掌，在那时疼痛感突然炸裂开来，铺天盖地地压过了他的反抗意志，使他开始无声地哭泣。  
究竟之后等待他的是什么？他无从得知。  
但很快谜底就揭晓了。  
是电，原来被塞进他性器里面的，是电极，这些畜生只是打开了开关，就让他不由自主地浑身抽搐起来，哑药让他只能发出断断续续的喊叫，疼痛和快感紧紧地融合在一起，布鲁斯发现自己对于这种感觉毫无还手之力。  
他只能时不时地啜泣一下，然后在过载的刺激中终于忍不住射了。

他的耳边总是充斥着鄙夷的笑声和侮辱的骂声。  
尽管，他已经被折磨得无法行走。  
施虐者撤下他身体里的玩具，松开他的束缚，为他重新加上镣铐时，他知道今天终于结束了，至少他可以在密不透风的囚牢里安生一会儿。  
他的两条腿在不由自主地打颤，他的声音断成了好几截，他感觉到控制不住的尿意——他试图控制了，但身体完全不听使唤，尿液顺着他的裤管在地上留下浅黄色的痕迹，在那时候拖着他行走的施虐者之一也停了下来。  
“快看，他尿了。”  
戏弄的口吻很快就传给了在场的每个施虐者，带头的人走过来，突然伸手，隔着他的病号服抠进他的后穴，他马上反射性地收紧，可双腿还是毫无力量——他感觉自己好像瘫痪了。  
“你倒是反抗呀？”  
他空洞地瞪着眼睛，冲着声音的方向——他的视力仍然在被屏蔽，药性仍然在发挥，他想恨恨地咬牙，但最终他只是鼻子一酸，嘴唇也失控地颤抖，眼泪不听控制地流下来。  
众人大笑着，嘲讽着只会流泪和时不时啜泣的布鲁斯，把这个可怜的囚徒拖着带走——现在该是让洛尔一睹成果的时候了，之后他会被粗暴地清理干净，然后面对又一次审讯。  
TBC


	3. 压迫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了能拖住新势力，布鲁斯不得不忍受无休止地折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，虐待，慎入

医生眨眨眼睛，试图屏蔽此时头脑中回荡着的声音。  
是布鲁斯的惨叫声，有时候是不加修饰的尖叫，但很快就会突然间衰减了一般，变成隐忍的呻吟，或者仅仅是勉强能让人听得见的嘶嘶吸气声，即使是在意识中，蝙蝠侠也仍然是个克制的人。  
她不敢违抗新势力的要求，所以很快她不得不搬来新势力这个基地的附近，这里关押着他们重要的犯人布鲁斯韦恩——但按照官方的说辞，这是他们重要的合作者和客人。  
布鲁斯每天都在被形形色色的人折磨，也许还用上了形形色色的手段——谁知道呢，但是光是皮肉之苦肯定没法让蝙蝠侠失去反抗能力，甚至总是需要医生出面才能维持生命。  
她没等多久就有人过来通知她去检查囚犯的身体——实际上这可远远不是检查，与其说是检查，不如说是再次让那伤痕累累的身体振作一下。  
可怜，如果他不是蝙蝠侠，现在一定还是哥谭市一掷千金，左拥右抱的阔少爷呢。  
“别再瞎想了，我快死了。”  
布鲁斯的声音又一次打断了她的思绪，她这才意识到自己刚刚的想法可能被他“听”见了。  
“喂！我怎么说也是救你的命，多少放尊重一点啊！”  
她并不生气，这样的还击与其说是要让对方沉默下来，倒不如说她只是想开个小小的玩笑，因为她经常会听见布鲁斯脑中传来小声的道歉声和嘀咕声，这倒是让蝙蝠侠的刻板印象变得容易接受了一些。  
但今天回应她的只有死寂——这不太正常，因为每个人的意识都会多少产生些杂音。  
“韦恩先生？你还醒着吗？”  
她小心地询问，同时快步地往布鲁斯的囚牢走，布鲁斯果真没有回答她的问题——看来他已经失去意识了。  
她的脑中马上开始回忆男人回应她的最后一句话，她发现她这一次是实实在在地搞错了——虽然只是简短的回答，但那人明显已经快到极限了。  
氪星水晶的牢门为她打开，她的视线立刻在囚牢中搜寻，然后果不其然看到倒在地上的身体和身体周围满地的狼藉。  
“噢我的天。”  
医生有些惊讶地瞪大眼睛——在布鲁斯昏迷时她可以简单地说两句无伤大雅的话。  
她没有再试图表达什么心情，仪器已经为她备好，机械臂把布鲁斯搬到医疗床上，随意地放在那里，医生皱皱眉头，只好走过去亲自为他除去病服——情况不太好，似乎病服上的情况也说明了些问题。

灵巧的镊子夹住了异物，医生小心翼翼地把它取出来，首先映入眼帘的是平缓的圆弧形——那是跳蛋的轮廓，看样子应该比她上一次看到的更大。  
好在跳蛋不至于给布鲁斯造成致命的伤害，她检查了他的肠道，发现有一些皮毛伤，她都细心地为他修复了。  
比起私处，布鲁斯的其他身体部位情况才比较惨烈。  
她能够看出这有一部分是因为布鲁斯在尽全力抵抗即将要施加在他身上的羞辱，侵犯，他只是在做每个有自尊的人都会做的事，但不幸的是在庞大而叵测的新势力面前，这是完全错误而且没有考虑到后果的行为。  
医生小心地为布鲁斯的新伤口用药，她猜想布鲁斯一定痛苦极了，因为她还能看见那男人眼角的浅浅泪痕——新势力到底想要他做什么呢？  
仪器规律的响声把医生的思绪拉扯回现实，她完成了布鲁斯身上最后一个新伤口的缝合，习惯性地把目光投向透视仪器。  
她在一瞬间怀疑自己看错了什么，于是她揉了揉眼睛，然后看得更清楚了——布鲁斯的肠道更深处有什么东西卡在那里，一片模模糊糊的阴影，她实在搞不清楚那是什么。  
她皱了皱眉头，因为她突然意识到这块异物嵌得很深，在布鲁斯更窄小的一段肠道里，甚至已经超过了性爱和性玩具所能到达的深度，医生的职业本能立刻让她紧张起来。  
她找到了辅助工具，即使如此，为了能够让它成功钩到布鲁斯身体里的异物，她还是不得不伸进半只手，现在她的乳胶手套被血染红了，血腥味也渐渐弥漫在空气里。  
医生小心地向后移动了一下，但实际情况马上让她倒吸了一口冷气——异物的上面似乎有什么锐物，一下子划破了布鲁斯的肠道，她通过透视影像只能看到有更多的血流出来，然后彻底模糊了异物的位置。  
她在心中暗骂了一声，汗水在那时已经毫不客气地从她的额角一路流到下巴。  
她不敢再动了，只得给布鲁斯注射了麻药，为他进行一次手术。  
异物被取出来了，冲干净上面的血迹，医生才意识到那原来是两个被细绳紧紧捆在一起的小弹匣，划伤布鲁斯的则是弹匣上面被人为插进去的铁片——可能布鲁斯早在她来为他治疗之前就已经被划伤了。  
她花了更久时间修补他伤痕累累的那段肠道，给他止血，布鲁斯的血压下降了许多，医生焦头烂额地想为他输血，但猛然意识到那些人并没有为她提供输血用的新鲜血液。  
她勉强为他修复好受伤的身体，用最快的速度给他止血，才终于不至于让他的情况过于糟糕。  
她放松地坐在一旁，安心地等他苏醒，辅助手术的AI也已经停下，医生突然觉得她有好久都没享受这片刻的安宁了——但这不怪蝙蝠侠完全不征求她的意见就把她当成了新药的“实验体”，她渐渐感受到了布鲁斯作为一个普通人类面对的无奈和痛苦了。

苏醒不是更好的开端。  
布鲁斯想动一下，可是浑身的疼痛阻止了他，记忆中的暴虐现在开始重新盘踞他的内心，他咬紧嘴唇，努力不发出声音——因为他看到医生正在一旁小憩。  
“咦，你醒得倒是很快。”  
声音传进他的脑海，布鲁斯深吸了一口气才不至于表现出惊讶的神色，看样子医生一直都没有休息，只是在假寐，这的确是个好办法，可以骗过监控和盯着监控的眼睛。  
“我……昏迷了多久？”  
噢，连他在脑海中发出的声音都是这么喑哑无力，他突然感觉有些悲哀，但一阵阵头晕分散了他的注意力。  
“你必须要卧床休养一段时间，因为你失了一些血——他们到底做了什么？你和他们有积怨吗？我觉得这像是报复。”  
“我只是，不能……做他们要我做的事……”  
“因为什么？你还真是宁折不弯。”  
“你不会明白的。”  
他把目光投向窗外，不出意料地被铁窗阻隔了视线，他想动动身体，但是仅仅是动一下就又有痛彻骨髓的感觉阻止了他，他暗暗叹气，只得作罢。  
卡尔死了。  
在那个令他惊慌失措的夜晚，那人在他的股间摩擦，在那时他或许紧张得过了头，他听见了男人在呼唤他的名字，那声音在多年前他也听到过，在多年前克拉克还存在的时候，他曾经好几次险些在战斗中死去，克拉克总是会在他慢慢从昏迷中苏醒的时候这样轻轻地呼唤他。  
卡尔想要得到他，可是仍然在畏惧着什么，他从来没机会冷静思考，现在他似乎有点想明白了——不仅仅在他眼中，卡尔是触不可及的太阳。  
多么讽刺，这件事只有在卡尔死亡的时候才来得及思考。  
他在每一次危机后发誓不会再允许同样的事发生。  
他失败了，露易丝的死让他陷入了前所未有的痛苦，他仍然发誓，但他已经有些动摇。  
卡尔不会给他这么多机会动摇，直到他再一次从常年的无意识中苏醒。  
然后，卡尔死了。  
来得太过平常，以至于他没能感觉到那汹涌的波涛，那狂暴的风雨，洛尔是个多疑的氪星人，所以他被拷问，被侮辱，被逼问是否和卡尔有过应急的计划。  
他没有，他真的没有，他甚至没有机会拥有，可他多希望会有。

布鲁斯从睡梦中醒来时，正躺在冷硬的地板上，囚牢的墙壁只离他一个巴掌宽，和很多其他材质的墙壁一样源源不断地散发着冰冷的气息，他有些慌乱地坐起来，因为寒冷颤抖着抱住胳膊。  
他仍然看不见，也仍然说不出话，他有些恐惧，因为洛尔在几天前告诉他这药效是永久的。  
他的鼻子有点发酸，距离上一次因为重伤失血过多被医生救治已经过了一段时间，他知道这期间他们都在被严密地监视着。  
他想爬起来，但体内突然有什么突然爆发，疯狂地震动着，使他重新掉进风暴的中心，他倒在地上，一只手抠紧了冰冷的地板，然后洛尔的声音一如既往地回荡在上空。  
“早安，韦恩先生。”  
他的头脑被搞得一阵混乱，但很快他开始回想，一开始他以为是根本没有人来处理已经昏迷的他，但是空气中的气味不像昨夜他昏迷前那般糜烂，春药的气味也早已不在口中，他的皮肤干干净净，就好像昨天没有被弄得浑身狼藉一样。  
洛尔热衷于玩弄他未经人事的身体，他可以确信他遭遇这样讨厌的境地绝不仅仅是因为他与卡尔的关系还有他特殊的身份——虽然大部分是这些原因。  
他的头还有些昏沉沉的，昨天被灌了很多酒，很多药物，他记得一开始他只是咬紧嘴唇试图忍住呻吟，但到了最后完全变成了尖叫和哭泣。  
下体里的跳蛋也根本不是同一个，它又变大了一个型号，而且上面有些不软不硬的凸起，它们害得他又疼又痒，他咬牙切齿，但很快就被迫地失禁，他的双眼上翻，险些又一次失去意识。  
他没有晕倒，因为牢门又打开了，他犹如惊弓之鸟，慌乱地蜷缩在角落里，来人爆发了一阵有低俗意味的大笑，他的双脚在发抖，脚下是刚刚那一滩还没有失去温度的尿液。  
他听见有东西被放在他面前，香味随后传进他的鼻孔，他嗅到了培根和烤鸡肉的味道，他吸着鼻子，饥饿不分时间，不分场合地袭击了他。  
在玩弄中他度过了两天没有饱食的日子，现在他太饿了。  
他两手抱膝，等着脚步声和关门的声音响起，可最终他什么也没等到。  
饥饿像一只猛兽，扯碎了他的最后一丝耐性，他谨慎地跪在地上，一点点挪到他的食物面前。  
食物已经近在咫尺。  
他的手指碰到了餐盘，他迫不及待地伸手，然后突然间被扼住下巴，他瞪大了眼睛，本能地挣扎，镣铐的击打发出了异常清脆的声音，食物被碰洒在地上，热的汤染湿了他膝盖的布料，眼泪从他的眼中溢出。  
他从喉咙里挤出一丝悲鸣，然后他感觉到他的嘴被掰开，在那时突然有个声音打破了现状。  
“等等，他可不那么好对付——他会咬人的。”  
这似乎也提醒了布鲁斯，他深吸了口气，想让自己冷静下来——现在他应该准备好反击。  
直到，又很快有个大力狠狠继续撬开他的嘴，他的嘴角开始感受到撕裂的疼痛，接着是他的颌骨，疼痛深入骨髓，他毫无反抗之力，很快他听到颌骨的一声脆响，他突然失去了挣扎的力气，他的下巴无力地耷拉着，无法再合上嘴了。  
他在呜咽，但呜咽很快被异物阻止，他的喉咙在疼痛，生理泪水合着痛苦的眼泪，疯狂地滑落，他干咳，他试图呕吐，他的喉咙收紧，反而让正在侮辱他的禽兽爽快地吼了一声。  
他胡乱地抖动着，他的手扫到了已经被洒在地上的汤浸湿的吐司上，扫到了被切成块的鸡肉上，悲苦让他失去了最后挣扎的力气。

他又从昏迷中醒来了。  
颌骨还在隐隐作痛，他的耳朵还在轰鸣，暴虐又一次占据了他的脑海，他的眼前一片黑暗，他开始无助地流泪，直到一个声音打断了他。  
“好了，好了，韦恩先生，您还是先冷静一下？”  
是医生的声音，布鲁斯停下了流泪，茫然地四处张望，又徒劳地垂下头。  
“吓到我了……这群暴徒。”  
他瑟缩着，抖动着，药液冰冰凉凉地注入他的血管，却不能让他停下头脑中如同狂风暴雨一样的回忆。  
“吃……吃的，我要……”  
他用尽了力气才在脑中喊出这句话，医生听见了，很快食物就递到他面前，他小心地张嘴，尽量不引起颌骨的疼痛，慢慢进食。  
“韦恩先生，如果你一直没办法逃走，你会死吗？”  
医生小心翼翼地问着他，但并未打断他的进食。  
“……不知道。”  
“那会有什么糟糕的后果吗？”  
“会……而且会威胁到所有人。”  
“所有人？包括普通人吗？”  
回应医生的是长久的沉默，医生只好叹息着，轻轻给他的伤口涂药。  
“是的……所有人……”  
布鲁斯突然的回答语气不算激烈，而且马上就被呻吟声压过，医生却陷入了沉默，在安置他入睡时再也没询问或者说些什么。  
TBC


	4. 骗局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯不得不暂时将计就计，深陷另一个骗局之中，更糟糕的是他是这个骗局的制造者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

布鲁斯审视着身上的战甲，即使他已经看过很多次，这一次也的确只能得出一个结论——战甲做得天衣无缝，根本没有露出任何破绽。  
他叹息着，直到一个人工智能过来把战甲层层剥离，布鲁斯全程都无法动弹一下，因为他被加上了严格的控制，洛尔借鉴了一部分布莱尼亚克的技术，尽管那东西入侵他的一瞬间让他感到无所适从而且紧张得肾上腺素水平暴增。  
控制才被解除，他就无力地瘫倒在地上，脊椎的旧伤也发作了，疼痛使他头皮发麻，寒毛直竖，他一直保持着匍匐的姿势，直到有两个人工智能过来扶起他。  
若不是洛尔为了让他屈服不停折磨他，那旧伤是不会发作的，当然如果他没有妥协，他也不可能会穿上战甲，重见阳光。  
布鲁斯知道那是权宜之计，但他明白在计谋的背后还有恐惧的阴影笼罩着他——为了这个世界，为了人类，也是为了……  
不，他不知道他还能为了谁，卡尔已经死了，否则卡尔一定早就来寻找他了。  
但是……  
洛尔用屠杀来威胁他，布鲁斯见识过这一套，不过卡尔的威胁只会降在反抗者的头上，但是洛尔不一样，他是更没有底线的氪星人，卡尔在囚禁他之后从未真的杀死过用来威胁他的人，但洛尔可不一定。  
但布鲁斯知道洛尔对于人类有所图，他知道这些天来洛尔只是在维持世界的稳定，屠杀一定会破坏氪星人的计划，所以他知道洛尔没法用这个要挟他。  
他看见凶狠暴戾的神色出现在洛尔的脸上，氪星人从王座上站起来，走到他面前，伸手捏住他的下巴。  
“那我就把你卖掉——你在密谋什么？我一定会彻底毁了你，你应该知道我有能力让你顶着另一张脸皮活着，噢，那时候你一定更想死，因为我会让你彻底沦为妓院的性奴。”  
他怒视着洛尔——这没法要挟到布鲁斯韦恩，因为他是蝙蝠侠。  
但是，如果这件事被完成了一部分，就另当别论。  
他不知道，因为他从未看到过类似的事真的渐渐被外力促成，所以当折磨又一次变本加厉地残害他的身体时，他终于动摇了。  
他需要的是逆转战局，不是去送死。而他知道如果他任由这发展下去，他一定会死。  
温暖的水流从一丝不挂的他的头顶淋下，布鲁斯瑟缩着，双腿因长时间的强行控制和折磨仍然无力自行支撑，人工智能灵活的机械臂已经伸进他的私密部位——那里早就已经麻木，所以他仅仅能够感觉到已经因为长时间工作停电的跳蛋被慢慢拿出来。  
他发出了一声低不可闻的呻吟，然后他抬起头，用已经通红的双眼望着被水汽氤氲了的玻璃，他的肉体好像被无形中加了马赛克，但他仍然可以看到他那张悲哀的脸。  
从玻璃镜子上流下来的水滴让他的脸变得更扭曲，然后……那张脸竟变得越来越像卡尔，布鲁斯立刻像受了刺激一般地闭上双眼，他挣脱开人工智能冰冷的手，以手掩面。  
他急促地喘息，脑中的画面像快放的无声电影。  
眼泪从指缝间渗出来，他从没想过他可能会以这样的姿态哭泣，好像一个受了莫大委屈的孩子，一个……可怜的，再也没有人照顾的……孑然一身的幼童。  
好无助。  
他无法停下来，他的头脑几乎在不受他控制地回放那段可怕的记忆，他明明已经告诉过自己很多次，那是假的，都是假象，是用来逼迫他的。  
可是，如果那有用，他就不会向假象妥协了。

洛尔终于放开他的视力束缚时，他还不知道即将会发生什么。  
囚牢里来了人，穿白褂的人在一群打手的帮助下给他灌药。  
他猜不出来，因为他的味蕾几乎被每天都不曾停下的药物摧毁了，他只是像只被放了血的羊羔那样瘫倒在地上，他看着那些人离开，思考着他是否还能在浩劫之后恢复行动能力。  
洛尔知道他的软肋，氪星人在他的脊椎上穿刺，故意让钉子触碰他的旧伤，他已经连续有几天都是不得不维持着一个躺倒的姿势了。  
他陷入昏迷了一段时间，直到什么人把他轻轻拍醒。  
他睁开眼，仍然是间氪星水晶构成的牢房，只是那张脸，他已经许久没再见过了。  
“我以为你能脱身，想不到你也被抓住了。”  
那人还不等他做出反应，就那样对他说。  
也许他太绝望了，也许不知道什么影响着他，他明明不敢相信这是的确发生的事，但他相信了。  
卡尔还活着，现在卡尔来救他了，而且那人身上带着他熟悉又陌生的气息——克拉克的气息。  
他抽动了一下，然后超人轻轻摸了一下他的肩膀，告诉他接下来会有点疼，要他忍耐一下。  
他无声地默认了，像一直以来的那样——克拉克曾经调侃重伤的布鲁斯仍然有桀骜不驯的猫咪气质，而且不会发出任何杂音。  
他能感觉到克拉克拔出穿刺了他脊椎的钉子，小心翼翼地，确保不伤害到他的重要神经，然后小声对他耳语这不会影响到他未来正常行动。  
“先不说那些……你怎么在这儿？”  
他皱着眉头，心中还有最后一丝疑惑。他快要相信了，但他实在是不敢相信。  
“他想要创造新氪星，然后把地球变成新乐土的奴隶。”  
“你没想过吗？”  
布鲁斯怀疑地看着眼前的人，他也不知道为什么他会问这种连自己都反感的问题。  
“我？我只是想把这个地方变得更好——我不是个严格的氪星公民。”  
“但你把一切变得更糟糕了。”  
他不知道为什么自己会突然觉得安心了一些，为什么如此笃定这是货真价实的卡尔？他不知道，后来他明白这一切都始于那些人给他灌下的药。  
“你需要紧急治疗——拉奥啊。”  
卡尔在轻轻褪下他的病服时惊叹了一声，布鲁斯红了脸，他转开头，躲开卡尔灼人的视线。  
卡尔小心地把他抱起来，离开这囚室，门自动地为他们打开，布鲁斯开始觉得有点不协调，奇怪……奇怪的不协调感，但他说不清楚，他只是靠在卡尔怀里，望着白得没有一丝杂质的墙抽动。

当他真正露出疑惑的神色时，万事皆休矣。  
洛尔出现在他们面前，没有他预料的愤怒，甚至没有惊讶，正相反，洛尔的脸上还带着一点点笑意。  
“他就这么吃你这套吗？”  
洛尔的语气像是在和老友打招呼，布鲁斯感觉到全身的血都冰冷了。  
“克拉克……”  
他哑声地询问，把目光投向抱着他的人，然后看到卡尔脸上同样露出的微笑——好像早就约定好了一般，布鲁斯觉得自己落进了完全冰冷的万丈深渊，他的目光凝结了。  
“他会答应的——新氪星的计划。”  
“不——！”  
布鲁斯干涸嘶哑的喉咙里爆发出一声嘶吼，他突然疯狂地用手臂推挤那刚才还让他觉得有点安全的胸膛，但卡尔死死地抱住他——是字面意义上的死死地，疼痛的感觉和骨头断裂的声音相继而来，布鲁斯几乎失去了反抗的力气。  
“说吧，我也不希望多费周折，布鲁斯。”  
他只是死死地盯着卡尔，愤怒染红了他的双眼。  
“快说，说你愿意。”  
“绝不。”  
他咬牙切齿地瞪着卡尔，直到男人露出令人胆寒的阴笑，他马上被扼住喉咙，他试图反抗，他用仍然能活动的左手用力掰着卡尔的手，但他无法阻止卡尔给他塞上束缚用的口枷——为了防止他自绝生命。  
“等我几个小时，我得说服他。”  
“我理解。”  
洛尔的微笑里带着叵测的得意，卡尔粗暴地反扭了他的手，让他再也动弹不得。  
“我说过总有一天，布鲁斯……总有一天——”卡尔的话让他浑身一震，他又开始疯狂地扭动，但另一个房间的门已经关上，他被扔在柔软的床铺上，一半的身体都塌陷进去，“你会准备好的，就今天，你必须……”  
“呜，唔嗯！”  
他试图反击，但他的嘴被堵住了，他想质问卡尔为什么背叛自己执迷了这么长时间的家乡——这好像真不算卡尔的家乡，只能算是氪星人漫长生命旅程里的一个破旅馆。  
只需要扔几块钱就能扬长而去的，像操婊子一样每一笔生意都很明白。  
有眼泪从他脸上流下来了，这一次卡尔好像不准备做什么前戏，他只是感觉到彻骨的痛，他拼命地收缩着肛门，卡尔的指节残忍地进入又出来，他听见了寥寥几声湿润的水声，卡尔很快又用了更多润滑剂，弄得他下体湿漉漉的。  
他又一次发出了悲鸣。  
“卡尔，求你，求求你……好疼啊。”  
他想说，但他的嘴被堵住了，口枷让他的嘴都变得麻木。  
卡尔来得甚至比他预想得还快了，他发出了尖锐的喉音，但那只是起到了催促的作用，他甚至能感觉到粗大柱体上的青筋，裸露着，散发着恐怖的热量，狠狠地碾压他，他听见了撕裂的声音，感受到了撕裂的疼痛。  
他悲鸣，他哭泣，疼，太疼了，他没有准备，他没有。  
他的口枷被突然拿下来，毫无预兆地，他敞开喉咙尖叫，他哭泣，他沮丧，他的声音渐渐衰减，他已经没有那么多力气了，卡尔扯着他的头发，卡尔的嘴就在他耳边。  
“说。”  
“不……不……”  
他的声音已经嘶哑，已经破碎。

他答应了。  
他答应了，因为他的理智渐渐醒来，因为他发现正强奸他的不是卡尔，它的确像极了卡尔，但它只是一个和卡尔一样的智能。  
他本想拖更久一些，但他意识到只是洛尔不打算再等下去了，他不能在有机会扳回一局之前先输掉自己。  
“卡尔”一直在操他，在他妥协时他甚至能闻到精液的腥膻味，他不知道那是怎么仿制出来的，跟真的一样。  
他在被允许清理身体时吐得一塌糊涂，他瑟瑟发抖，他病了。  
洛尔给了他时间恢复，因为洛尔要他扮演一个完好无损的蝙蝠侠——他只要以他一贯的做派出现在人群面前，默不作声……新势力就会渐渐被人们接受。  
一贯？蝙蝠侠从不在白昼行动。  
洛尔在他的脊柱里安装了一根新的钉子，只要他敢有什么非分之想，那根钉子会马上让他痛不欲生。  
他在头脑中计算过了，他需要医生，但他需要在准备好的时候再寻找医生。  
而且，不论如何，她必须先要认可他的设想。  
他有过一瞬间的疯狂想法，即使那是真的卡尔，卡尔还活着应该对他来说更是一个好消息，可惜卡尔并没有活着，他可能再也见不到卡尔了。  
他再也不会允许另一个氪星人在地球上撒野。  
不，卡尔没有撒野，他只是太固执了。  
布鲁斯的身体在颤抖，暴虐的画面在这许多天过去之后仍然深深地困扰着他，现在洛尔并不会再来打扰他，因为他已经按照洛尔所希望的那样亮相了，他能够得到一段时间的安宁，当然或许不是绝对的安宁。  
现在他还有很多担心的事。  
反抗军一直在沉默，但这一次是否会因为他的出面重新出动？达米安很可能会看出这事件背后的猫腻，如果他的将计就计能顺利进行，他也许会更顺利地完成他的计划，但……  
蝙蝠侠从来不希望无关的人被卷进来。

他的脚在所有的身体清洁完成之后仍然软得无法支撑身体。  
洛尔叫来了医生，因此他现在暂时能安静地躺在床上休息一会儿，他努力平息了心中的起伏，暂时强迫自己不再去想那些暴虐的画面。  
疼痛仍然刻骨铭心，脊椎的旧伤仿佛像他刚刚被弄断脊椎那时一样痛苦，讽刺的是这一次也同样是氪星人所为。  
“他逼着你去露面的，对吗？”  
医生为他做了常规的治疗和输液，率先打破了沉默。  
布鲁斯并未把目光转向她，他也已经习惯了活跃在头脑中的对话，于是他开始尽量地避免目光交流。  
“这还不够明显吗？”  
“我只是想开始话题……”医生似乎有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“那你对此有什么想法？”  
布鲁斯沉默了，他不知道医生会不会出卖他，自从那件事之后他已经谨慎了很多，甚至有些疑神疑鬼。  
“唉，那么我先说了——这事关乎我的道德，所以……”医生似乎听起来有些无奈，她停顿了许久，才终于下定了决心一般，“韦恩先生，今天有个蒙面的家伙找到我，他给我传了密信，要我联系你——他说他希望你能尽快逃出来，用什么办法都行……他到时会在反抗军的某个基地接你。”  
TBC


	5. 逃亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇敢的蝙蝠，勇敢的人类战士，他即将走上一条可能的不归路，带着他早已疲惫的身体，带着他已经渐渐麻木的感情，带着他仍然不愿放下的内心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概就只是虐需要警告一下吧

夜幕降临时哥谭的港口会亮起灯光，哥谭桥将 孤岛与外界连接，桥上的灯光营造了极其完美的假象——这座港口城市，这座富庶的城市，这灯光给人以欺骗性的安全感。  
除了土生土长的哥谭人。  
布鲁斯正蹲在哥谭桥坚固的桥架上，他的身上是一套黑色的紧身衣，那是他从前经常穿在蝙蝠战甲里面的内衬，但现在他只有它了。  
面前是装卸货物用的塔吊，现在它们大多数都没在工作，哥谭的港口似乎因为什么事暂停了工作，又或者只是到了港口定期关闭的时候了。  
蝙蝠侠用力地眯起眼，眼前的景象便晃动了几下，然后像是有什么水蒸气蒙住了他的视线，但他已经确认了一处可以藏匿的位置——一个位于旁边建筑物墙壁上的通风口，他可以从里面滑进去。  
他在确认着那个位置，从这条钢架上，他还可以设法靠近那个通风口……只是他要探出半个身子在半空中，并且伸直手臂。  
这是个危险的动作，特别是当他脊椎上的旧伤还在跟他抗议的时候，但他灵活地用腿勾住钢架，然后探出半个身子——以前，罗宾能很容易做到这个，但现在他觉得他的腰开始吱嘎作响，疼痛和无力在不断地侵蚀他的意志，直到他的手终于摸到冰冷的铁盖，他马上把它掀开，抠紧了通风口的入口边缘。  
他的身体不受控制地从半空中荡过去，眼泪正噙在他眼角，他咬紧嘴唇，死死地抠住唯一的落脚点，他想起他没有手套，身体的重量使通风口的边缘嵌进他的手指头里，他伸出另一只手，奋力爬上来，钻进这狭小得只够他蜷着身体一动不动的空间。  
他的脚下一滑，猛地坠落，他的胳膊和手臂也已经没有力气，他的衣服和通风口的内壁发出了不明显的摩擦声，然后他感觉到身体用力顿了一下——他滑进了一个地面通风系统的管道里，凭着一点点微弱到几乎要消失的视力看见了前面稍微宽敞一点的通风处。  
是布满孔洞的铁盖，他可以轻易从里面出来，但眼下他最好别冒险——他甚至不该冒险睡在更宽敞更通风的这里。因为他永远不会知道会不会在什么时候有一个警卫拿着探照灯从这里经过……然后发现了藏在下面的狼狈蝙蝠。  
可他又冷又饿，浑身都在发抖，他快要到极限了——他至少得休息一会儿。  
他爬进了通风处的角落里，空气一下子变得不再像管道里那样憋闷，空间也不再像管道内那样挤压着他的身体，他用两只手抱住膝盖，做了个蜷缩的姿势，闭上他早已疲倦的双眼。  
他从洛尔的囚牢里逃出来，连续逃了一整天，只为了甩开新势力的尾巴。  
洛尔才不敢大张旗鼓地搜捕他，这个精于计算的氪星人一定还记得他不久前还在蛊惑大众的演讲里出现过——太早表明真实的意图只会引起人类的暴动。  
但新势力一定不会放弃把他抓回去的计划，最关键的一步是布鲁斯必须要找到那个趁着洛尔没有防备勇敢传信的线人。  
线人只能冒险传递一次信息，于是他并不知道要在哪个反抗军基地寻找他，或者，也许这是为了防止他们在会面之前就被洛尔一网打尽。  
如此鲁莽，如此大胆。会是谁呢？

他被靴子踩过地面的声音惊醒，一头扎进狭窄的管道。  
他出逃时，哥谭市正下着大暴雨，那场雨让他浑身湿透，让他浑身冰凉——甚至冰冷到他错觉身体里流动的血液也是冰冷的。现在距离刚刚出逃已经过了很久，雨也早已停下，但湿漉漉的感觉一直如影随形。  
他瞪大了眼睛，但眼前一片漆黑，看来他的药又失效了。  
当脚步声渐渐远离，他颤抖着，把衣服里的药瓶拿出来，他倒了一下，却一下子倒出好几粒，散落在地上，但他已经顾不上许多，吞下了一粒药。  
他蹲在管道里，等着药效发作，却先睡着了。  
再醒来是因为一阵冷风，他睁开眼，渐渐看到前方的景象。  
已经天亮了，光线变得有些不一样，他小心地向前移动，打开通风的盖子，它发出一直以来布鲁斯都很熟悉的响声。  
他知道这里，这里是ACE化工厂的外围，昨天他在药效已经衰减的时候终于来到了这里。  
梦里全都是糟糕的事。  
他记得那些，这一切的灾难都从他无意中发现的金氪石开始，他想办法把它悄悄藏在身上，连医生都不敢告诉。  
他本想利用金氪石也许能扳回一局，但他失败了。  
洛尔没有那么好骗，也或许这本来就是洛尔的圈套——但这不太可能，他也不想再思考这些事，他只是清楚地记得洛尔更为鲜红的热视线，记得飞溅的金氪石碎片，记得他的视线一瞬间被金色覆盖，接下来就是可怖的鲜红。  
飞溅到他眼睛里的东西灼伤了他的神经，他觉得他的头都要疼得爆炸了。  
他的世界彻底陷入了黑暗，医生告诉他这不是能简单治好，或者是修复好的伤，她只能尽量清除混进他血液里的危险元素，因为这只能对他自己造成伤害。  
他休息了一段时间，开始彻底顺从洛尔对他的折磨，他不再反抗那些卑劣的人渣对他使用那些只会给他的肉体带来痛苦的玩具。  
他给了医生足够的时间研究出能让他暂时恢复视力的药，可惜制作工艺很复杂，医生只制出了二十多颗，安全起见，装着药的瓶子被放在他逃走时经过的窗台外。  
他将从那扇窗户一跃而下，而在此之前医生对他用了一颗恢复视力的药——洛尔才不会知道这些，洛尔只是习惯性地把治疗的一切环节都交给了医生。  
精神链接的范围随着他们进行精神交流的时间增加而变大，布鲁斯意识到他的出逃并没有使洛尔的注意力放在医生身上，他放下心来，意识到不需要费心回去救医生。  
她被送回州北，继续接受一段时间的监控。

迫暮时分，他从哥谭废弃已久的下水道里爬出来。  
他到了，第一个反抗军的基地，它只是个不显眼的安全屋，生锈的牌子上写了“仓库”的字样。  
他的步伐有些踉跄，连续地躲避和赶路让他的腰椎和双腿都在隐隐作痛，他匆忙地从窗户爬进去，摔在地板上。  
不出意料地，四下无人。  
他看到了床，现在他的视线已经开始有些模糊，为了维持白天的视力他每天至少要用掉两颗药，而他的身体还在不停地出问题。  
他躺在床上，嗅到熟悉的气味——大概在他还能主宰自己的行动时，他曾经在这里度过一些不安的夜晚。  
他有些眷恋地嗅着带有自己气味的床单，暂时忘记身上的痛苦。  
他自有办法对付腰椎上的钉子，只要利用洛尔那些不懂轻重的手下。  
他的软弱再次激起那些人渣的施虐欲，他们开始用更加过分的方法折磨他，有时布鲁斯会被一直按在疯狂震动的大号玩具上，有的时候他们也会想些其他稀奇古怪的玩意儿。  
直到有一天他的双腿软绵绵地不再能支撑身体，洛尔似乎很快就发觉了问题，医生被找来做新的诊断。  
布鲁斯甚至不需要在头脑中提示医生，她说出了他一直想让她说的——医生认为应该摘除布鲁斯腰椎里的钉子，避免对神经造成的永久性伤害导致终身的残疾。  
他如愿以偿地去掉了腰椎里一直压制他的钉子，虽然在那之后他觉得双腿远远不如从前那么灵活有力了。  
在视力消失之前，他发现安全屋里的淋浴还能用。  
他耐下性子等待，一直到终于感觉到花洒里喷出来的是热水，然后他很快就把身上经历了一天逃亡还尚未被风干的紧身衣甩在一旁，他赤脚走进花洒的范围，然后因为久违的温暖水流而颤抖。  
水流过了他的新伤，刺痛和温暖一起升腾着，他张开嘴，大口地喘着粗气，他的手抖得厉害，暴虐的画面在他的脑中上演，在他好不容易放松一下紧张的精神时，一切回忆都来袭击他，想把他淹没在绝望的海洋里。  
他想起了卡尔那一夜给他带来的惊悚，不同的是他几乎空白的一段记忆里又起了新的波澜，他似乎看到了自己双眼木然地为卡尔执行监视的任务，双眼中亮着令人生厌的紫色光芒。  
卡尔在他身后，盯着屏幕，但目光渐渐转向他被打理得一丝不苟的头发。  
氪星人把鼻子埋进傀儡的黑发里，又渐渐移动到傀儡裸露的一片脖子上的皮肤上，在那里留下一点点吻痕。  
“我想操你，布鲁斯，这该不会是你对我用了什么魔法吧？”  
在差点让他告别处子身的那一晚之前，卡尔对他有深刻的疑虑，氪星人掐着他的脖子把他拎起来，用死亡威胁他，但傀儡不会挣扎，只会发出无法呼吸时喉咙艰难的生理抽动声。  
布鲁斯瑟缩着，他甩掉一些头发里的水，记忆继续像洪水一般几乎要淹没他。  
洛尔的手段远比卡尔要残忍得多，虽然相比之下还是卡尔更让他心如刀绞。  
一阵反胃的感觉向布鲁斯袭来，他皱着眉头，试图把那股难受的感觉吞咽下去，可惜他的身体不给他这个机会，唾液飞速地在他口中分泌，他仰起头抑制那种糟糕的感觉，但胃酸以迅雷不及掩耳之势喷薄而出，使他不得不低下很难屈服于他人的头颅。  
干呕，然后是剧烈的咳嗽，朦胧中他眯起眼睛，看见地上浑浊的血丝正在逃逸，口中的腥甜则刚开始扩散。  
他的胃正剧烈地皱缩，疼痛传染给了整个腹腔，布鲁斯对此似乎有所准备，他慢慢蹲下来，借用身体姿势压住还在不断抽痛的腹部，疼痛使他抽搐，完全出于疼痛的呻吟渐渐溢出他的嘴角。  
他艰难维持着四处飘散的意识，花洒的热水拍击得他的脊背变成了微微的红色。

他从一片湿冷中醒来，看样子热水已经用尽了，他的浑身都在剧烈地颤抖。  
疼痛和某种不明的情绪影响了他的动作，他跌跌撞撞地站起来，视线早已经陷入完全的黑暗，他吃痛地吸气，胡乱地用浴室里不知道放了多久的干毛巾擦干身体，他像只受伤的大蝙蝠，拍打着翅膀撞出浴室的门，他能够休息的时间有限了。  
他有些不舍地从药瓶里倒出一颗药，干吞下去。  
他在安全屋里翻到了几袋压缩饼干，把它们带走，却已经没有多余的力气恢复现场。

他已经连续逃亡了一个星期，哥谭市所有的反抗军基地都快要被他跑遍了。  
疑惑开始渐渐从蝙蝠侠的心底升起，而今天是最后一天，他会抵达哥谭市的最后一个反抗军基地。  
他几乎没有吃过像样的食物，他的身体正在崩溃，他的视力越来越难以维持，他奔跑的动作越来越踉踉跄跄，他开始频繁咳血，高烧屡次肆虐他的身体，他只好暂出下策，偷走了药店的退烧药。  
现在他终于艰难地翻进最后一个基地，这里一片黑暗，静谧得连水滴在地上的声音都听得见。  
他绝望地寻找，他的心中已经有了答案，但他不愿意接受那样的现实，渐渐有泪水模糊了他的视线，他的眼睛仍然会因此而疼痛，他停下来，急促地喘息，他听见了喉管深处发出的可怕声音，他开始剧烈地咳嗽，浑浊的血却只是开端。  
他开始呕血，更多的血从他嘴里冒出来，他的咽喉被腥甜占据，他颤抖着，寻找到一块毛巾，擦干净嘴上的血迹，他的头晕得厉害，一阵天旋地转的感觉让他拼尽全力抱住身旁的铁杆，他开始觉得呼吸困难。  
线人并不在哥谭，最后一个基地在北极圈附近。  
他却不知道以这样的身体还是否能勉强抵达那里，亦或是，那个线人到底是否存在。看起来命运似乎在有意地捉弄蝙蝠侠。  
时间不会给任何人机会。  
布鲁斯尽了最大努力，他穿上了一直犹豫着没敢穿上的战甲，在他的逃亡途中的几个据点一直有机会做这件事，只是单纯的因为体力不再足以维持厚重的内衬而犹豫。  
勇敢的蝙蝠，勇敢的人类战士，他即将走上一条可能的不归路，带着他早已疲惫的身体，带着他已经渐渐麻木的感情，带着他仍然不愿放下的内心。  
哥谭市又下起了暴雨，渐浓的夜色中有一只通体黑色的蝙蝠，他正无声地挣扎着，这是他第一次为了离开他的城市而挣扎。  
TBC


	6. 意外性会面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那就随你的便吧，像一直以来那样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点虐。

他从混沌中醒来。  
熟悉的声音，尽管他已经许久没听过这样的声音了。  
发动机的声音，喷气的动力声……他猛地睁开双眼，迎接他的仍然是一片浓得化不开的漆黑，疼痛走遍了他全身的神经，却让他有些麻木。  
他正在已经被放下来的座椅上躺着。  
他深吸一口气，种种迹象表明他正在蝙蝠战机上，就在他以为万事皆休的时候。  
“你醒了？”  
一个低沉的声音传过来，布鲁斯听见了。  
好熟悉的声音，就在他的身旁，头脑中的思绪开始升腾，直到那些让他永远无法忘记的声音像无法停下来一般在他耳边回响——“布鲁斯，总有一天，我说过总有一天……”  
他猛地起身，却突然被剧烈的咳嗽打断了计划，又是一阵腥甜。  
“布鲁斯，别……你伤太重了。”  
又是那声音，但他没听出什么攻击性，他瞪着眼睛朝向声源的方向，虽然他看不见，但他希望这能起到一点点威慑作用。  
接着是沉默，长久的沉默，发动机工作的声音让布鲁斯有些窒息，他浑身绷紧，准备迎接一切不测的举动。  
“你看不见了？”  
那声音听起来有些难过，但是却让蝙蝠起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，声音的主人在他面前从未有过这种情感，或者，至少在那让他抱憾终生的事件发生之后，再没有过。  
蝙蝠选择继续保持沉默。  
他索性选择了一个相对舒服的姿势倚靠在战机的椅子上，咳血暂时停止了，只剩下胃还在抽痛——他想起他已经有很久没吃东西了。  
他脑子里有一大堆问题想要解决，但首要的，最重要的是——他想不到任何能指向卡尔不是那个传信的神秘人的理由。  
蝙蝠战机是基地唯一的一台，大概只有卡尔知道这个反抗军基地，而又是这么巧他们现在都坐在这台战机上，布鲁斯记得这是台超过一般规模的战机，可以容纳正义联盟的七个核心成员。  
而且，它可以航天。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的脑子里一片混乱，一瞬间有无数个想法争先恐后地涌现，但蝙蝠侠的本能告诉他最优先的任务是确认卡尔的预谋。  
是敌是友？如今一切的线索都不甚明朗。

卡尔怔怔地望着身旁的人，现在男人正从身上翻出一个小药瓶，从里面倒出一粒白色的药片。  
他耐心地等了一个星期左右，才终于从雷达里发现了布鲁斯的踪迹——他几乎要失去信心，甚至打算如果再有一天等不到蝙蝠侠，他就想办法硬闯进这个基地里最高权限的密室。  
虽然，以他现在残存的力气，几乎是不可能的。  
大剂量的氪石爆炸毁掉了他身上一半的皮肤，包括他那张超出普通标准的脸——现在它们都被可怖的伤口和脓肿覆盖着，好在卡尔在反抗军的基地里找到不少能缓解疼痛的外用药。  
他只好庆幸自己的脑子没有被炸坏掉，事实上关键时刻他的智谋甚至超出了原本的水平，他凭借仍然残留了一部分的体力在爆炸后尽快离开，到达这里。  
找到布鲁斯时，男人已经在冰天雪地中冻僵了，卡尔把男人抱起来，出乎意料的是那具身体明显轻了很多，这使得氪星人不安地把男人翻个身，然后看见那张面色惨白，形销骨立的脸，他花了好一会儿才从震惊中回过神来，因为布鲁斯的颧骨从来没这么突出过。  
然后他意识到他们现在正在寒冷的北极圈里，在零下三十度的室外，而且还正在下大雪。  
直到那时卡尔才完全地恐慌起来，他红了眼睛，抱着那已经不再结实的身体，在风雪中穿行，雪花打湿了睫毛，冻住了他的视线，暴风灌进口鼻，令人窒息。  
他用布鲁斯的指纹打开了密室的门，他终于看到了那台此时能拯救所有人的飞机——五年前，他则根本不屑于过来把这个不起眼的人类造物回收。  
他几乎没有哪个时刻像当时那么慌张过，他拆开了男人身上的胸甲，惴惴不安地把耳朵贴近布鲁斯的胸口，直到听见沉缓的心跳——就连心跳也不太像布鲁斯原本的样子。  
“谢天谢地，你还活着。”  
卡尔紧张地咬紧牙关，以至于他根本没意识到他在用绷紧了的声音自言自语。  
他把乱七八糟的医疗用具和药品装进袋子，和布鲁斯一起都安置在飞机上——只有这架蝙蝠战机，能够带他离开大气层，让他有机会更充分地接触阳光，那可以使氪星人加速代谢掉体内的氪。  
可是直到布鲁斯醒来，卡尔才意识到男人经历了何种痛苦——那双无法再汇聚神采的眸子紧紧抓住了他的心，他没想到布鲁斯会受到这么严重的伤害，紧接着布鲁斯又开始咳血，这让他手忙脚乱，立刻开了自动飞行模式，让飞机悬停在合适的位置。  
沉默占据了大部分时间，直到布鲁斯开始哆哆嗦嗦地吃药。  
卡尔很想说些什么，但他好像被鱼刺卡住了喉咙——他还有什么好说的呢？他本来有责任防止这一切发生的，至少……他应该保证布鲁斯的安全，但他却只是做了个懦夫，他用了暂时逃走的权宜之计，布鲁斯当然会被洛尔带走。  
布鲁斯感觉到一阵轻微的头疼延伸到他的双眼——他知道那是药物开始发挥作用，意料之中的他的视线开始渐渐从一片黑暗变得有一些亮光，渐渐变得模糊，他用力眨眨眼睛，双眼因为疼痛刺激流下了一点泪水。  
他把视线慢慢移到驾驶位上，只看到了卡尔的后脑勺——男人似乎有意转过头去了。  
布鲁斯揉了揉眼睛，因为他好像看到了卡尔原本黑色的头发上有一点点诡异的青色。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，看着卡尔那张已经辨认不出的脸——那上面现在贯穿着几条严重的伤痕，他还能看到明显的绿色痕迹留在伤口里，他可以确信那是残留的氪石。  
此时卡尔正小心地捧着布鲁斯的脸，同样在详细观察那双眼，布鲁斯的眼睛仍然是美好的湖蓝色，但卡尔皱着眉头，因为那双眼已经不再明亮，他甚至看到了丝丝缕缕的墨黑色掺杂在原本纯净的蓝色里，就在那时布鲁斯向后缩了一下，从他的手中滑脱。  
“看来就算是人间之神也不是不需要帮助。”  
受伤的黑暗骑士顺手抓起身旁的一套手术用具，略带讽刺地说着，却用有点试探的目光望着卡尔。  
卡尔的目光里有些令人捉摸不透的神情，他只是保持着转过头的姿势，安静地看着布鲁斯，一直看到对方有些焦躁地暂时放下手里的东西，以紧绷的神情注视着他。  
“要是现在你有什么想说的——”卡尔慢慢地开口了，他的神情并不能被很轻易地读懂，大概是受到了毁容的影响，“我劝你最好趁现在说出来，趁我还没有恢复。”  
“噢？那我可不能说……”布鲁斯似乎放下心来一般，甚至眯起了眼睛，“我总不能放着被政权最高统治者拧断脖子的可能性不管吧？”  
他故意放大了声音，强压住了喉咙里的刺痛。  
“布鲁斯，别这样。”  
“难道不是吗？在你面前，我从来有得可选吗？我只是个，你轻轻一碰，就会咔嚓一声断了脊椎的倒霉蛋，妄想和你对抗……”  
布鲁斯有些尖刻失控的反击被打断了，他惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，因为这一次与其他的情况都不同，他是被难以置信的柔软打断了话语。  
卡尔颇有技术地避开了瘢痕和布鲁斯接触，他犹豫着，最终仅仅是让柔软的唇在男人的齿关外徘徊，因为布鲁斯此时正拼命地推开他的胸，而卡尔从未有任何时候如此犹豫。  
从一开始他就明白自己伤透了布鲁斯的心，事实上是这样，但无名的怒火笼罩着他，夺走了他的理智，不幸的是布鲁斯没有选择顺从，这只让他的怒火越烧越旺。  
“哼。”  
布鲁斯发出一丝冷哼，而卡尔也终于迎合了他的挣扎，放开了抓着他双臂的手，氪星人注意到了他额角上的汗水和他变得更苍白的脸色。  
“这是什么新的让我闭嘴的方法吗？”  
布鲁斯的眼中还带着一丝倔强，但随即他感到有什么东西从他还在抽痛的腹部向上涌出来，他又呕了一口浑浊的血。  
他在极端的痛苦中感觉到卡尔将他的座椅完全放平，一瞬间卸掉的重压让他不至于以更快的速度陷入昏迷。  
“布鲁斯，听着，”卡尔握住了他冰冷的手，试图传给他一丝温度，“我相信我们已经没时间再争什么……”  
“有什么就直说好了，我这样子难道有权选择不听吗？”  
布鲁斯发出了一声有气无力的冷笑，卡尔皱了皱眉，他感受到了说不清的意味，只能暂时避开布鲁斯的情绪。  
“我们有一个共同的目标。”  
“说来听听？”  
“我们不能允许洛尔实现他的计划。”  
“噢？是吗？我还以为你会很欣赏他呢。”  
布鲁斯冷言相对，不出所料地在卡尔眼中搜寻到了转瞬即逝的怒火，他恰到好处地闭上嘴，微微点头表示同意。  
“如果你需要我帮忙给你动些小手术，那你最好赶紧。”  
布鲁斯尝试缓慢从座椅上坐起，但不出所料地又一次剧烈咳血。

蝙蝠战机在大气层外悬停了近十二个小时，布鲁斯则在这期间昏迷了六次之多。  
当他再次醒来时，飞机已经着陆，发动机工作的声音早已不复存在，这个寒冷的基地也早已经迎来了漫长的黑夜，是暴虐的梦惊醒了他，他猛地睁开眼睛，视线又是一片漆黑。  
卡尔安静地看着布鲁斯又一次变得没有焦点的双眼，能力恢复后他的身上已经光洁如新，但他在落地后检视了布鲁斯的身体，却觉得很糟糕。  
或许人类的挖苦并不尽然错误，在布鲁斯面前他的确有可以轻易断送任何人类的性命的能力，正是那个让蝙蝠侠更为恐惧。  
他却不知道这期间又发生了什么，布鲁斯好像对他口中的每一句无心之言都反应过激。  
一定是很糟糕的事，因为他看到了布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体——比他之前最后一次见到男人时严重得多，就连那块触及布鲁斯逆鳞的旧伤也被反复伤害过。  
“你需要点什么？”  
他调整了自己的语气，尽量使它们不太可能引起布鲁斯的情绪。  
但座椅上躺着的男人只是用空洞的双眼朝他的方向看了一眼，然后轻轻摇头。  
“不，不是的，你需要。”  
“可我不知道……”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，反正那双眼现在和摆设没什么区别，“如果你觉得我没救了，其实你可以直接点儿说。”  
“我还从来没见过没救的人。”  
“你见过，只是你忘了……”  
布鲁斯张张嘴，但是他突然想到了什么，放弃了继续说的想法。没有哪一次，他像现在这样觉得自己会必死无疑，他的身体在尖叫着向他传递求生的信号，疼痛正侵蚀他的意识。  
“不……”  
他只能听见卡尔连续地否认他的话。  
“那就随你的便吧，像一直以来那样。”  
男人放弃了挣扎，他甚至没有感觉到卡尔已经抱着他从温暖的机舱里飞出来，用一张厚厚的毛毯裹住他的身体，眼前和意识都一片黑暗，前方的路也已经模糊到完全看不见了。  
TBC


	7. 疼痛如疾风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活着，活下来，也许像布鲁斯韦恩这么没用的人也能做点什么，他突然笑了，像布鲁斯韦恩这么没用？他还记得说这话的人一脸责备的慈爱，好像他未曾再次见到的慈父。

布鲁斯苏醒了。  
眼前仍然是一片死气沉沉的黑暗，仪器发出了滴滴的响声，他对此再熟悉不过，仍然活着并没有使他感到惊讶，他知道卡尔会全力救他，不管出于什么理由——可能布鲁斯韦恩的智谋足够应对危机，可能布鲁斯韦恩活着才能使卡尔感觉到生活仍然有需要征服的事情，可能他死得不可以过于简单，因为他并没有为很多事情付出代价。  
他想动动身体，但疼痛让他不得不放弃这个打算，他抿着嘴唇，把出于疼痛的呻吟也一道湮灭。  
他感觉到身边有什么响动，他的双眼马上朝着某个方向瞪去，他竖起耳朵，他敏感到寒毛直竖，像只到了陌生环境之后无所适从的狸猫。  
“你醒了？”  
仍然是那该死的，熟悉的声音——他早就知道会是如此。  
布鲁斯从嘴里发出一声低不可闻的冷哼，算是给卡尔一个肯定的答案，事实上他现在紧张到极致，他的肌肉都紧绷着，已经不再发挥作用的双眼死死地瞪着卡尔的方向，一丝微弱的血味从他的咽喉里扩散开来，但他紧张得意识不到疼痛。  
“布鲁斯，冷静点……”卡尔犹豫了一下，他看着仪表上突然变得起伏不定的心跳，看着蝙蝠不自觉攥紧的双拳——连埋进手背的针头都变得扭曲，“求你了，你会死的。”  
“死？你什么时候用死威胁我成功过？”  
“别这样，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔的声音好像出奇的冷静，布鲁斯猜测那冷静的背后是强压的怒火，但他没有真凭实据，目前能做到的只是绷紧身体，警觉地等待卡尔的下一步举动。  
“布鲁斯，我打败了洛尔，现在他在政权的超能力罪犯监狱里——我确保过他被隔离，有戴安娜和亚瑟监视着他。”  
卡尔犹豫了一下，他讨厌自己这样的表现，他好像不知道在为什么事而软弱，他甚至在提到“政权”的时候迟疑了，而且在布鲁斯面前说出那番话？简直像在邀功。  
政权的主人为了掩饰某种情绪清清喉咙，他又想起戴安娜和亚瑟来接取新任务时说的话。没错，他不能让布鲁斯韦恩觉得有机可乘。  
“我们过几天会举行他的审判会。”  
他用上了尽量强硬的语气，然后果不其然看见蝙蝠嘴角不屑的微笑——曾经让他火冒三丈的，不屑的笑！  
“政权到底是最高的治理机关，还是最高的法庭呢？”布鲁斯的冷笑瞬间从脸上消失，他现在甚至看起来有些愤怒，“下一步？死刑？然后？清除反抗军？三岁小孩都知道了。”  
“人类政府同样会判他死刑，”卡尔尽量保持着语气冷静，因为他现在快气死了，布鲁斯从来都不会顺遂他意——不对，他应该早就料到的，“如果他们还存在的话。”  
“当然，因为人类像蚂蚁一样容易死掉，所以他们不配拥有自治权。”  
“我看不是什么人类的问题……”卡尔强压着怒火，突然有一个很坏的念头从他心底升起，他甚至感觉有些恐惧，但很快他就付诸行动了，他凑到布鲁斯耳边，“你被那个氪星人做了什么？他为什么能让你这么动怒？”  
布鲁斯的目光虽然仍然没有焦点，但他的神情仍然写满了疑惑和震惊。  
“你说的什么意思？”  
“什么意思？我有查看过你的身体——氪星生理让你爽了吗？”  
“我没有……”布鲁斯的惊愕转变成了愤怒，“你是故意的……你竟然用这种……”  
“你还想辩解——我早就说过你虚伪，你那些假仁慈……”  
布鲁斯现在额头上青筋直暴，他生气了，并且不想掩饰，有眼泪从他的眼眶里流出来，他勉强才控制住失态，但他很快感觉到有温热的血从鼻子里流出来，床边的仪器发出急促的警报声。  
“到此为止！”卡尔提高了声音，他又一次强压住语气里的惊慌，“我根本没必要浪费时间和你争论。”  
布鲁斯感觉有个很粗的针头迅速扎进静脉，他因为疼痛和紧张挣扎了一下，但很快他的身体就变得软软的，不再有力气反抗，他的意识很快又一次陷入了黑暗的漩涡。

卡尔在布鲁斯的病榻旁久立。  
他想他也许是着了魔，他开始越来越担心布鲁斯的身体情况，虽然每次来到这间等同于软禁室的病房查看时他都会很放心地得知布鲁斯处在崩溃边缘的身体正慢慢好转。  
他们仍然会争吵，但更多时候他们的相处只是以从头至尾的沉默作为主基调。  
现在他能看到布鲁斯苍白的脸上还有一丝痛苦的神色，卡尔猜想在这一次入睡之前，他经历了一些病痛的折磨，布鲁斯的病痛并不容易轻松解决，进程缓慢到让卡尔有些焦躁。  
布鲁斯的眼皮却开始跳动起来。  
男人慢慢睁开眼睛，似乎花了几分钟的时间清醒昏沉的意识，卡尔看到布鲁斯顺利地从床上坐起来——那是治疗顺利的表现，只不过布鲁斯的眼疾，尚无合适的解决之道。  
“你又来干什么？”  
布鲁斯皱着眉头，对着一片虚空——他感觉到卡尔的存在，那种略微的属于他独有的气味破坏了病室内单调的消毒水气氛，让他为之愤怒，为之悲伤，为之……沉默。  
“明天洛尔的审判开始……”卡尔似乎打算开门见山，他用毋庸置疑的语气说着，似乎在试探布鲁斯的反应，“我想很快审判就会结束，不会有几个人对他的下场存疑。”  
他期待着，期待着蝙蝠攥紧拳头，瞪着眼睛，咬着牙和他争吵。连日来的沉默和冷淡让卡尔感到心慌，有时候他会觉得暴躁无比，甚至抑制不住想破坏身旁任何一个没有生命的物品。  
“哼，我知道了，你就为了告诉我这个？”  
布鲁斯不冷不热地回应着他，卡尔的心中仿佛有什么东西在落下。他没有说话，只是无言地飘出那间病室。  
或许，在潜移默化中，他们之间有什么东西彻底不一样了，卡尔不能确定这是好还是坏。

布鲁斯等着卡尔离开病房。  
他做的努力没有白费，靠着强大的电器组装能力，他用一些看起来根本毫无用处的东西做了一个简单的屏蔽装置——它可以在短时间内屏蔽病室的信号。  
当然，他用来暂时恢复视力的药也几乎用光了，只剩下两片躺在他的病服口袋里。  
他实在不能再忍受下去了，他曾经短暂地寄希望于卡尔的理智，但几乎很快他就意识到卡尔绝不会放弃他想得到的东西。  
权力，“和平”，蝙蝠侠的赞同……布鲁斯韦恩的顺从。  
是时候和卡尔的一直以来坚持一决胜负了，如果这次出逃无论如何都能意味着挣脱一层牢笼，那布鲁斯情愿为此冒生命危险。  
当屏蔽器的声音急促响起，他马上拔掉了身上的针头，摘下供氧气管时他还觉得一阵头晕，但布鲁斯马上稳了稳神，拖着尚且有些麻木的双腿走到窗前。  
卡尔根本没想到他会拖着这样的身体出逃——的确，就连他自己也没想到，窗户才打开，外面略微寒冷的空气就吹透了他单薄的病服，布鲁斯攥紧拳头，翻出窗户。  
头脑中一瞬间又涌现了这些天来的一幕幕，卡尔的话像带刺的毒荆棘，在他心上留下了一道深深的伤痕。  
他咬了唇，略有些笨拙地钻进通风管道，用尽全力撑着光滑的内壁，却还是失控地下落，他落地时摔伤了腿，麻木的疼痛感在身体内升腾，几米之内就是哥谭市的下水道，他知道怎么才能到反抗军的旧据点。  
他打开了出口的盖子，想顺着梯子爬下去，却重心不稳，从梯子上跌落，腰上的旧伤受到冲击，疼痛占据了他大部分的意识。  
他在头脑中默念着他的目标，忽略了疼痛的身体。

布鲁斯觉得他已经在黑暗中独行了足够久的时间。  
他不知道有多少个小时，多少天，他只知道现在他的胃已经疼得失去了知觉，他用一些乱七八糟的东西暂时应付了它，他甚至吃下一些泥土，这一切只因为他为了顺利逃亡没有带上任何发射信号的装置，而他找到的基地也都只是些空荡荡的木板房而已。  
他知道卡尔在找他，而他利用了有铅板防护的地道，现在这一切成了他们之间的博弈，似乎漫无目的又似乎带着强烈的意愿。  
此刻他的胃正在疯狂地痉挛，恶心的感觉一路上升到他的咽喉，他吐了一些不明不白的东西，它们带着腐烂的气味和浓重的金属味，使他甚至没有感觉到胃酸的味道。  
布鲁斯一直躲藏着，他在计算反抗军出现的规律，因为他必须赶在快要没命之前找到他们，但他知道多年来反抗军的物资也许早已匮乏，也许根本不能帮他。  
他也不知道为什么蝙蝠侠会有想法做这种毫无意义的事，也许是因为卡尔正在与他博弈，他的心中一直涌动着某种激烈的想法，他想要否认这一切，或者，只是想要向卡尔传递什么信息。  
沿着地道，他又摸到一个出口。  
是一个他一直没敢去的基地，他现在迫切地需要给养，所以他冒了险，终于从那扇危险的小地板门里钻出来。  
一切都很安静，他躺在地板上稍作休息，然后慢慢匍匐，寻找。  
直到有一声略显疲惫的轻声惊叫让他停下来，因为他听见了久违的称呼，那声音他已经很久没有听过了，以至于他几乎没认出来。  
“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯感觉到自己的动作都冻结了，他还保持着刚才的姿势，眼泪马上就湿润了双眼，却是由于过度紧张造成的，他实在没想到会在最后一站与达米安偶遇。  
上一次会面，达米安朝他扔了一颗塑料炸弹，用夜翼的棍子击伤了他的旧伤。  
然后，他突然被一阵头晕眼花的感觉袭击，整个身体都在向他发出危险的信号。  
他挣扎了一下，声音都梗在喉咙里，时间也仿佛冻结了一般，然后他终于放弃了，他闭了眼，像自暴自弃一般地昏迷。

生命像一场折磨，而它的精髓就在于——你得活着。  
蝙蝠醒来时悠悠地叹气，他还记得这句话，他在无数个绝望的夜晚都会想起这句话，但他咬紧双唇，硬忍着不愿意死去。  
活着，活下来，也许像布鲁斯韦恩这么没用的人也能做点什么，他突然笑了，像布鲁斯韦恩这么没用？他还记得说这话的人一脸责备的慈爱，好像他未曾再次见到的慈父。  
他能感觉到空气的改变，他大概终于离开了潮湿肮脏的地道，离开了无法起到什么保暖作用的基地里孤零零的木板房，他嗅到熟悉的发霉气味，是家的气味，虽然这气味让阿尔弗雷德很反感。  
他听见毕剥的火声，才察觉到久违的温暖，他的周身正裹着毛毯，似乎在他昏迷的时候有人给他做了清理。  
“布鲁斯。”  
那男孩又呼唤了一声，他们静默许久，布鲁斯听到了达米安的长叹。  
“父亲，你很幸运还能醒来。”  
“哼嗯，算幸运吗？”  
“暂且抛开那个不提，你知道你现在必须要接受一次催吐吗？看来蝙蝠侠只会乱来的行事风格倒是没变。”  
TBC


	8. 崩塌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安和他谈妥了的，现在布鲁斯应该和他们在一起。安全的……虽然可能已经伤痕累累，甚至残缺不全。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐，有少量NC

几个小时。  
布鲁斯从狂乱中醒来，他猛地坐起，然后又因为身上还未痊愈的疾病而咳血——不，那甚至不能说是尚未痊愈，连日来他的身体只是在恶化，布鲁斯甚至能感觉到它正在如同雪片一样崩溃。  
好痛。  
“父亲？”  
达米安询问的声音从他身旁传来，男孩的反应足够快，他马上感觉到有纸巾擦干了他嘴角的血迹，有温水送进他嘴里，冲淡他嘴里的血腥味。  
达米安一直在为他准备肉糜当一日三餐，他们在白天的时候离开韦恩庄园，在夜色已经浓得化不开时归来，布鲁斯会有一段时间坚持自己行走，还有一段时间陷入无边无际的昏迷。  
有时他醒来，会发现自己正伏在达米安结实的脊背上，他会挣扎一下，让达米安把他放下，然后他们会继续在这段极长的地道里穿行——这也有时会发生在某个废弃多时的下水系统里。  
现在又有肉糜的香味送到布鲁斯面前，男人已经习惯了黑暗，他懂得如何猜测达米安的想法——比如这个汤匙停顿，它代表了询问，男孩在以最温柔的方式询问他是否想要进食。  
布鲁斯便点头。  
肉糜也许并不是布鲁斯钟爱的食物，但却几乎是唯一能让他维持生命的食物，事实上布鲁斯一开始很惊讶，反抗军在失去了韦恩家族这样雄厚的资金支持之后，还能够剩余这么多的给养。  
那时达米安沉默了半晌，告诉他自己已经有很长时间没享受过明亮的灯光了，年轻的蝙蝠侠很高兴当年向布鲁斯学习了如何自制荧光棒。  
达米安冒险黑进了哥谭市的电力系统和供水系统，布鲁斯对此表示不甚赞同，毕竟如此大费周章又担了那么大的风险竟然只是为了一个随时有可能离开这个世界的老家伙能洗到热水澡而已。  
达米安似乎有着远超于他的灵巧，布鲁斯能够顺利地吃下他的食物，仿佛此时此刻他是在用自己的手吃东西，他想了想，觉得一切都有些可笑。  
“有什么事吗？”  
达米安察觉到布鲁斯的停顿，男人的表情有些微妙的变化，纵使转瞬即逝，但它仍然引起了达米安的注意。  
“看来家务不属于你的弱点。”  
达米安的眉毛挑了一下，他看见布鲁斯的表情仍然波澜不惊。  
“看来保持行事风格不属于你不擅长的领域。”  
他学着蝙蝠侠的语气，显然这让布鲁斯有些惊讶，男人的眉头微微皱起却没有拧紧——也许布鲁斯永远也不会知道那样的表情曾经是达米安希望在他脸上看到的为数不多的表情之一。  
韦恩家族的人似乎对于表示某种感情时的表情也是如此整齐划一，在同时他们也变成了读懂表情的高手——达米安知道布鲁斯露出那样的表情意味着感兴趣，有时他会戏谑地想——这简直像某种宠物猫的秘语。  
会使彼此间很了解对方的意思。  
“您打算怎么办？”达米安小心地喂给布鲁斯剩下的肉糜，他知道属于蝙蝠侠的轻松时间很有限，“反抗军没有其他药品的库存，只有止疼，但这可于事无补。”  
“我不知道。”  
达米安有些惊讶地看着蝙蝠侠紧锁的眉头，他发现一向善于隐瞒和欺骗(或许那只是他少不更事时的错觉)的布鲁斯这一次好像说的是真的。  
“在我们遇到之前，卡尔一直在追踪我。”  
“你的意思是他现在没有在追踪你？”  
“我不知道他什么打算，或许他只是想耗死我，等我自己露出破绽……”

布鲁斯再睁开眼，却是因为听见了另一个熟悉的声音——医生的声音，从他逃离了洛尔处，已经很久没听过这样的声音了。  
他心神一凛，但一阵眩晕阻止了他回想之前发生的事——尽管如此他知道事情几乎回到了原点，他又落进洛尔手里，可能性只有一个，那就是洛尔逃走了。  
“我在哪儿？”  
他还没有忘记如何在意识中说话，他试图询问，但即使在意识构建的世界，他的声音也听起来颤抖又孱弱。  
“冷静点儿，你的思维噪音太大了……”医生听起来似乎有些不悦，“你快把我吵死了，而且你好不容易才逃跑的……我还帮了忙，你怎么会被抓回来？”  
布鲁斯没再回答，因为剧烈的疼痛感打断了他的思路，他突然觉得天旋地转的，一股强烈的恶心感又一次袭击了他，使他忍不住呕吐，但很明显现在他的胃里空荡荡的，只有少得可怜的胃酸涌上来，烧得他喉咙生疼。  
“好了……我知道了，暂时冷静下来，因为现在你正在受到脑震荡的影响。”  
医生为他注射一剂止痛，等着他慢慢安静下来，然后布鲁斯“听”到一声叹息。  
“那个洛尔，他说一会儿就会过来……”医生避免了与布鲁斯的目光交流，使他们在监控之下显得十分自然，“我不知道他打算做什么，但是大概不是什么好事……不过，你可以不用担心超人——据我所知现在他们两个正在僵持。”  
“……你的意思是让我准备好，因为他马上就要过来折磨我了吗？”  
布鲁斯沉吟了半晌，才缓缓地回应了医生，并且更奇怪的是医生似乎感觉到男人的语气中还带着一丝若有若无的轻蔑。  
“没错……不管怎么样，我想我还有义务通知你。”  
“……谢谢。”  
蝙蝠侠用他向来不擅长使用的话做了结尾，刚刚经历过一次脑震荡的袭击的身体还没完全安定下来，男人能感觉到他的头还在轻微地疼痛，然而洛尔在这时造访，显然是并不打算给他喘息的机会。  
“保重。”  
医生叹息了一声——和她预想的一样，果然蝙蝠侠只会直直地面对着即将汹涌而至的灾难，即使它可能会让他粉身碎骨。  
洛尔在医生离开时走进了病室。  
与其说是走进病室，倒不如说他是强硬地闯了进来。病室的门发出了一声巨响，氪星人用凶神恶煞的眼神瞪着坐在床上手无寸铁的病人，一把揪住单薄的病服，把布鲁斯拉起来。  
“你敢逃走，就不怕被烧成焦炭吗？！”  
有血从人类的嘴角溢出，他的嘴里一片腥甜，头也因为氪星人的大声吼叫开始剧烈疼痛，他本能地伸手抓住氪星人的手腕，但却毫无力气挣扎。  
“至少你现在不会这么做。”  
布鲁斯的脸上露出有点鄙夷的笑容，他知道洛尔既然留了他的活口，就必然还需要他活着。  
“只是杀了你未免太便宜了你。”  
氪星人似乎很清楚隐藏自己的弱点，他并未软下语气，只是狠狠地把人类摔回床上，病床旁的仪器开始发出了警告，布鲁斯因为剧烈的震荡急速地喘息着，一瞬间危险的信号充斥了脑海。

布鲁斯又在折磨中度过了数日。  
昏迷和生命垂危能带给他片刻的安宁，医生尽力把他从死亡的深渊里拉回来，然后氪星人会重新把他扔进去。人类清楚地知道洛尔只是想迫使他崩溃，这样就可以强迫他做出洛尔真正想让他做的事。  
他被反复地注射药物，但不知何时他已经对此产生了抗药性，就在他以为洛尔会换一种方式时，氪星人又不知道怎么想出了更恶劣的办法，于是他开始被迫吸入稻草人的毒气。  
他开始缺乏时间感，黑暗中每每都会钻出他的心魔——他知道稻草人的毒气就是这样的，但他无法反抗，因为那是又一种新型毒气，又要假以时日才能形成新的抗药性。  
现在，他感觉卡尔在蹂躏他，他的潜意识开始不停警告自己这不是真的，但他的肉体的的确确感觉到有什么东西粗暴地塞进他的下体，布鲁斯抽搐了一下，因为他听见了小丑扭曲的笑声。  
一次又一次。  
他的头又开始疼，好像被人用球棍狠狠地打了几下一般，他呕吐，可是洛尔并没有给他什么像样的食物，饥饿被恰到好处地唤醒，布鲁斯的喉咙里发出了极细微的嘶鸣。  
意识又一次出离，他喘息着倒地，心里揣测着似乎又可以得以休息。  
他直到再次苏醒都在无意识地流泪，然后他意识到有人把他绑在冰冷的座椅上，他试图动动身体，然后恐惧地意识到座椅上有一根粗粗的凸起正把他死死固定在上面，竖直的棍子钉在他身体里，使他动弹不得。  
他急促地呼吸着，泪水再度湿了双眼，然后他听见了卡尔可怕的声音。  
“洛尔佐德，公然挑衅我是个错误的决定。”  
布鲁斯甚至听出了卡尔在强压怒气，有人拉着他的头发迫使他抬起头，与此同时布鲁斯听见了卡尔短促的怒吼。  
“你肯定会后悔把直播录像放给我看的。”  
布鲁斯在不停地眨眼睛，因为他怀疑此时在眼前这一幕的真实性，羞惭一下子冲上他的脸，他觉得血气上涌，甚至迫使他感觉到动脉在砰砰跳动。  
直到他听见了玻璃碎裂的声音。  
在通讯中断的前一秒，他听见卡尔爆发的吼声。  
“你完蛋了！”  
布鲁斯来不及反应一下事情到底出了什么转折，就又被一击打晕，他在意识重新陷入黑暗之前头剧烈地疼了一下。  
结束了吗？得救了吗？

战斗没有用很久的时间结束。  
卡尔认为自己做了一件不可思议的事，他竟然没有杀死洛尔，在生死关头他心里突然升起一阵恐惧，他好像可以看见电光火石的瞬间之后，洛尔断了脖子的尸体被他扔进冰冷的幻影区。  
然后布鲁斯拒绝了他的治疗，他们再次大打出手……事情好像在朝着越来越糟糕的方向发展。  
他停手，甚至没听见洛尔狂叫着他一定会后悔没下杀手。他匆忙把洛尔送进幻影区，因为他想起他似乎被愤怒冲昏了头脑，忘了一件重要的事。  
达米安和他谈妥了的，现在布鲁斯应该和他们在一起。安全的……虽然可能已经伤痕累累，甚至残缺不全。  
卡尔完全使用了超级视力，他用通讯器呼叫达米安，得到的只是死寂一般的沉默，他终于急了，但无论他怎么怒吼，通讯的另一面仍然是死寂，他突然灵机一动，一边说话一边寻找通讯另一面的声源。  
但他只找到了一个昏迷的达米安，并且失血过多，他大骂一句，可惜伤员并不会因为他的脏话就少一个，布鲁斯不翼而飞，但他看着达米安身上的致命重伤，可以确定那绝不是蝙蝠侠所为。  
他茫然，但他机械地把达米安带到孤独堡垒的生命舱——现在年轻的蝙蝠侠是他找到布鲁斯的唯一线索。  
TBC


	9. 迟到者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “看样子我们来得太晚了。”

布鲁斯又一次从昏迷中苏醒。  
现在他可以轻松回想起之前发生的事，尽管他的脑震荡变得更严重了。他的头才挨了两下通条的毒打，阿萨用武力让他彻底丧失了反抗能力，现在他只觉得新型毒气的药效还尚未退去。  
布鲁斯想起一些旧事，比如阿萨曾经闯进他的庄园，比如她差点害得赛琳娜失血过多而死，那天晚上韦恩庄园传出的惊恐的小狗的吠叫，另一颗飞驰的子弹马上带走了它无辜的生命。  
“布鲁斯韦恩，你还记得拉斯阿尔古尔对你说的话吗？”阿萨恼怒地在他周围兜着圈子，皮鞋发出响亮到刺耳的声音，“我可没有看到什么新的秩序，我们的世界倒是被氪星人搞得一团糟！”  
“我做了能做的所有事。”  
“不，你没有，你远远没有做到——你早就该……”  
阿萨把布鲁斯从椅子上拎起来，男人的身体此时正因为疼痛和疾病歪歪扭扭的，甚至还时而抽搐一下。  
“你没有履行对拉斯的承诺。”  
“……我没有做任何承诺。”  
布鲁斯艰难地从喉咙里挤出他的回答，与其相信阿萨是真的心有不平，还不如相信阿萨是把所有的怒火都撒在她一直缺席的血亲身上——布鲁斯一向清楚自己对于这个女孩从未尽到为父的义务。  
“你以为我像达米安那样愚蠢软弱吗？”  
“我从来没这么认为……”布鲁斯睁着空洞的双眼直面阿萨的怒容，“达米安既不蠢也不软弱。”  
阿萨气得尖叫了一声，在那时布鲁斯感觉到自己失去了重心，跌坐回冰冷的椅子上，有什么机器过来了，死死地钳住他的双手，布鲁斯无奈地叹息，但他并不打算说出什么违心的话。  
以现在他的状态，哪还用得上机器来束缚？他可以确信自己现在连抓起一根铁丝的力气都没有，身体软软的只能任人宰割。  
“告诉我，你一定知道氪石在哪里，或者你把它们藏在哪里。”  
“然后让你去送死吗？”  
布鲁斯挨了一记响亮的耳光，顿时感觉到头晕目眩，更糟糕的是他开始流鼻血了，血腥味也充满了口腔。  
“我会建立新的秩序——像祖父一直希望的那样，母亲也对我描绘过那样的蓝图。”  
“什么蓝图……？”布鲁斯断断续续地说着，一丝不羁的笑容爬上他苍白的脸庞，“刺客联盟……统治全世界？我确信比起氪星人的政权那只不过是换了个领导者而已……而且你们甚至做不到……”  
布鲁斯感觉到他的胸口又挨了重重一拳，他呕了一口血，就无力地瘫倒在身后的椅子上。  
“闭嘴！”  
愤怒的女孩尖叫着，她一把拽起已经奄奄一息的布鲁斯，却突然又大声狂笑。  
“你居然能够有勇气面对我？就凭你不忠的心和你下贱的身体？你难道以为我什么都不知道吗？”  
“我没有做任何下流的事。”  
布鲁斯把嘴唇咬得出了血，他努力瞪大眼睛，但并不能有机会看到任何东西，于是这变成了他呆呆地瞪着阿萨，看起来像某个茫然的人质。

时间过得很快，快得像失控的马，而布鲁斯感觉自己如同在无边无际的漩涡中漂流，湍急的水让他窒息，但他又不愿醒来，因为清醒就意味着无限的屈辱。  
泪水不听从他的命令，只是在他失去意识之时不受控制地流出来，一直到他的脸颊和眼睑都被刺得疼痛，不——他浑身的体液都在有意地让他丑态百出，好方便阿萨在他偶尔清醒时不停加以羞辱。  
破碎的护甲刺进他裸露的大腿里，他的身体晃了晃，发出一声含混不清的呻吟。  
体内杂乱物品的感觉又变得清晰，布鲁斯无力地挣扎了一下，然后呼吸梗在喉咙里——他能感觉到疯狂震动的跳蛋又朝体内深处滑了一点，正顶在一个更敏感的位置上，令他紧张得甚至不敢放心呼吸。  
“真是个天生的贱货……”阿萨不屑地啐了一口，然后布鲁斯感觉有冷水浇在他脖颈上，他猛地打了个激灵，但却出于长期滴水未进的干渴伸出舌头稍微把一点流过嘴角的水纳入口中，“怪不得你还能在氪星人这儿待得好好的——氪星老二好吃吗？”  
“我……没有……”  
他强忍着黏腻的疼痛，试图以正常声音回应正在施暴的阿萨，但却发现自己的声音沙哑得吓人。  
又是一下粗暴的推搡，阿萨死死抓着他的胳膊，布鲁斯吃痛地吸气，在那时突然感觉到乳尖上爆发的尖锐疼痛，他张开嘴，却失去了尖叫呻吟的力气。  
“怎么了？这都可以让你爽到？”  
阿萨的话像一记耳光，布鲁斯颤抖了一下，强忍住身体的严重不适，抓紧了椅子扶手。  
“侮辱我并不能解除你的怒火，不是吗？”  
“不，这怎么算侮辱你？”阿萨却没有被布鲁斯的话激怒，她只是冷笑了一声，把另一只尖齿夹夹在布鲁斯的另一个乳头上，“你那么喜欢氪星人对你做的事，甚至都没有努力逃走呢——我以为这对你来说也是很好的款待。”  
“它不是……我也没有像你想得那样……”  
“没有？看看你，你又硬了，我甚至怀疑母亲是不是在你的身体里塞了好几个跳蛋才能为我和达米安创造机会……”阿萨用阴鸷的目光看着布鲁斯，虽然此时蝙蝠侠并不能看见她脸上恐怖的表情，“你可是现在吃了三个跳蛋呢，但你不还是只会这样吗？噢，现在只有氪星老二能安慰你了？”  
布鲁斯却无法再回应了，他在剧烈的头痛和肉体剧烈的痛苦之后又一次陷入了昏迷，尽管阿萨在他昏迷前的一瞬间把跳蛋的功率开到了最大。

他的身体更快地开始恶化了。  
他开始感觉到浑身都在疼痛，他呕血，咳血，甚至连尿液里都带着血，阿萨只会强迫他吃一些低劣的止疼，现在更大的麻烦来了——他开始期盼吃到那些低劣的止疼药，他本能地抵制这种反应，然后他出现了幻觉。  
他的肺腔在疼痛，他的头在疼痛，在阿萨用球棍或者什么乱七八糟的东西打过他之后，他的脑震荡害得他几乎失忆，他的思维已经混乱到无法思考，他的胃也在疼痛，因为无法进食的酷刑用了太多次，他甚至痛到呕吐。血腥味从未在他嘴里散去。  
“我没兴趣威胁你，所以我会说到做到——稻草人的毒气并不好找，所以我用了些刺客联盟的遗产。”  
布鲁斯恍恍惚惚地睁开他空洞的双眼，似乎有什么东西扎进他的主静脉，他的瞳孔在一瞬间缩紧，因为疼痛随着药物的推进紧随而来——是他陌生的疼痛，不像以往的任何毒气或者毒液带来的痛感。  
阿萨饶有兴致地看着瘫倒在地上蜷缩成一团的男人，现在他的动作明显是出于过度的痛苦，她也没有想到一直以来仅仅能被提起的“恶魔之血”在被加入到一份稻草人的毒液样本之后有如此的效果。  
布鲁斯发出了支离破碎的呼吸声，阿萨猜测那并不是装出来的，男人的身体开始不停地抽搐，很快她注意到布鲁斯遍布凸出血管的脸，连那双蓝色的眸子也变了颜色，现在正浑浊地大睁着。  
未能超过半个小时，布鲁斯就停下了挣扎，看起来蝙蝠侠终于在痛苦中沉沦了，阿萨蹲下来，发现他还活着，正和她预计的那样，布鲁斯可能不会能经受住一切折磨，但却不会轻易死去。  
这正是她想要的，久远以前拉斯也曾经告诉过她，她知道此时蝙蝠侠的本能正在布鲁斯的意识深处挣扎，一遍又一遍地重复着几乎不可能完成的事。  
这才是布鲁斯韦恩最可恶的地方，他可以冷漠，也可以选择绝不放手，而阿萨决定这一次一定要破坏那号称钢铁的意志力。  
或许，她甚至能驯服蝙蝠侠，让他成为刺客联盟的效忠者——那可是拉斯都未曾能做到的事。

布鲁斯在记忆的漩涡中挣扎许久。  
他的头脑时而清晰时而模糊，在这片深邃的海里，他挣扎着，他看见了很多他本不该看见的——那些被他小心翼翼埋葬起来的东西，从此在记忆的荒漠中渐渐埋藏的东西。  
他看见杰森穿着罗宾的制服，他想起来了——那是他生命中最棒的一天。  
他看见十岁的达米安手捧着下水道里找到的珍珠，男孩抱怨他从不用心听罗宾的话。  
他看见提姆第一次找到他，说出第一个推理——这让布鲁斯印象深刻，因为提姆在成为罗宾之前就独自推出了蝙蝠侠的真实身份。  
他看见迪克第一次溜出家门——后来这件事被所有的罗宾如法炮制，在那时迪克会过来为他们开脱，布鲁斯发现自己那时的确很偏心。  
那些记忆像漩涡中的泡泡，它们迅速出现在他眼前，又在顷刻之间破裂，他恍然想起很多记忆的主角都已经不在了。  
他也看见了大都会的爆炸，他看见了克拉克在一瞬间的迷茫表情，他猜那时候克拉克还在，他伸手去碰，但那只是水中的幻象。  
布鲁斯韦恩像一种病毒，和他扯上关系的人似乎都没有好下场。  
魔音在他耳边挥之不去，他试图无视，像他无数次做过的那样，在各种反派们蛊惑的话语中慢慢寻找着击破他们重重防御的薄弱点，有时也许是一根下水管道，有时是天花板里的一块空间。  
他想起他很久都没做过这些事了，多年的战争和控制，夺走了他的生活，他突然发觉哥谭市的治安的确好了一点，最起码不会出现从前他时不时就要对付的疯子，安装了多个重磅炸弹打算炸飞哥谭市那种。  
他犹豫着，因为理智不停地向他强调着，强调着他现在根本不可能看见任何东西，因为他的眼睛瞎了。  
然后，小丑来了——如果不是那种丧心病狂的声音，丧心病狂的笑容，他根本不会注意到，他的思绪又开始紊乱，他觉得头脑中有什么东西碎了，他看见一个个装着记忆的泡泡被惊涛骇浪挤碎。  
“布鲁西宝贝！看看是谁赢了？”  
有怒火在燃烧。甚至蔓延到他蓝灰色的眸子里，他想这也许是他最后一次，他赤手空拳，没有任何装备，在一步之遥是在狂笑的小丑，现在他正匍匐在地，但那个疯子一定不会防备他一跃而起。  
他跳起来，像以往那么敏捷，小丑发出了一声惊呼，拳头打到骨头的声音清晰而真实，甚至他的手开始因为刚刚的打击有些疼痛。  
他只犹豫了一秒钟，现在他开始疯狂地用拳头招呼那张可恨的脸，他好像听见卡尔在指责他，好像……是在说他本该杀了小丑，不，还有杰森的声音，他们都在指责他。  
他惊恐地发现他甚至未曾在意识中尝试杀死那个疯子，他只是把这个混蛋锁起来丢进牢笼……  
布鲁斯的拳头停下来，他手上已经沾了鲜血，小丑仍然在狂笑。他瘫坐在地上，有温热的眼泪顺着脸颊一路向下，他看着眼泪里自己狼狈而绝望的倒影。  
“晚安，根本不存在什么夜行的神秘组织，我们会一直在你身边保护你。”  
他听见父亲的话语，他抬起头，小丑已经消失不见。  
布鲁斯想起来，曾经他也有过无止尽的挣扎，在中了什么人的毒气之后，大概是稻草人，要么就是小丑，当他疲惫的时候玛莎和托马斯会出现，他会像孩子一样靠在他们怀里休息一会儿。  
中场休息了。  
失落的布鲁斯满怀希望地走过去，把头靠进此刻虚幻又真实的怀抱里。

“看样子我们来得太晚了。”  
卡尔把昏迷的布鲁斯抱起来，他几乎要听不见布鲁斯的心跳，但不幸中的万幸是布鲁斯的确还活着，只是已经岌岌可危。  
“我们？你难道不该思考一下你都做了些什么？！”达米安的语气似乎有些失态，他的目光一直停留在布鲁斯身上，那惨不忍睹的身体正被干净的毯子包裹，“把他还回来，你休想对他做什么。”  
“我不会的，你冷静点。”  
“如果是他醒来见到你，又在谈论什么见鬼的政权，然后他再次做这种事的话……布鲁斯一定宁愿无法醒来。”  
“不会的……”卡尔的目光并未离开昏迷的布鲁斯，他甚至不再介意达米安的怒火，“我有些……别的办法。”  
TBC


	10. 必有妥协

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔犹豫了半晌，他没想到妥协的话会这么快说出口，这甚至让他有点难堪，而布鲁斯的反应则更为失措，男人茫然地眨了半天眼睛，好像没意识到自己是个失去视力的人。

布鲁斯再次从混乱的梦境中苏醒，四下像他出逃前一样安安静静，只有医疗仪器规律的响声。不知道为什么他能轻松地感觉到这里是孤独堡垒，不过这可并不是什么好事——一切又回到原点了。  
他竖起耳朵努力地听着，终于他感觉到了安静之中的异样，不应该出现在只有他一人的医疗室里。  
“卡尔。卡尔艾尔。”  
他瞪着了无神采的双眼，等着那个自以为是地安静待在同一个房间的家伙做出反应，氪星人该不会以为他赢得了拉锯战的胜利吧。  
“别这样，你需要静养。”  
布鲁斯听见正前方有人用捉摸不透的语气这么说着，他立刻绷紧了身体，医疗器械发出紧密的警报声，疼痛在全身范围内苏醒，他努力做出不为所动的样子，但他感觉到有什么温热的虫子从他鼻子里不安分地爬出来。  
“你只是动一下就会失血……”卡尔伸出手，他的手和布鲁斯的脸只有一寸的距离，但他触电一样地把手缩回去，不知道为什么他开始退缩了，换做以往他会认为自己要大获全胜了，“会很危险，这套器械并不会完全智能处理一切情况。”  
“你想干什么？”  
布鲁斯微微皱起了他的眉头，他现在正用失去焦点的蓝眼瞪着卡尔，即使是笨蛋也能看出现在他很生气。  
“布鲁斯，我没有打算干什么……先治疗好身体行吗？”  
“干什么？要为做傀儡重新做准备吗？”  
他硬邦邦地回应着，尽管他能听出卡尔似乎不是那个意思，但他实在很混乱，他浑身是伤，又疲惫又绝望，他实在提不起希望来指望卡尔怎么样——他早有过期待，早就被一盆冷水浇灭了。  
“布鲁斯，我没有这么说。”  
“但你是这么想的？”  
“……布鲁斯，”卡尔长叹了一声，他站起来，从布鲁斯的床边走到门口，“达米安会来看你，还有那个医生——她有一点点把握搞清楚你的眼疾，这期间我都不会出现。”  
“你最好别，你休想控制我。”  
“我没有……”卡尔打开门，布鲁斯听见脚步声走到门外，他紧绷的身体突然有一点点放松，“交给你了。”  
真是句莫名其妙的话，因为布鲁斯听得出超人是在对他说这话，达米安在五分钟之后才推开病室的门进来，他从声音中分辨出医生的脚步声。  
医生和达米安都来了，蝙蝠侠让自己保持了警觉，因为他不知道这一次是幻象还是真实。  
按照他对这里的熟悉程度，如有不测就跳窗逃跑似乎还能实现——他现在可不是穿着蝙蝠战甲的强壮男人，选择硬碰硬可能会白白送命。  
但当他听见医生责备的声音时——那与众不同的声音他一下子就能分辨得出，因为医生在用意识与他对话，现在布鲁斯有点不太确定这到底是某种稻草人毒气的小把戏还是真的。  
“你是不是疯了？你现在该感恩你还活着。”  
布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，他甚至能感受到医生有些不满的责备的目光。  
“拜托，我还没有遇到过医疗事故呢，至少你之前没有！”

布鲁斯接受了医生的治疗。  
她觉得他的眼睛受到了永久性的损伤，布鲁斯因为太久没有得到妥善地处理，现在极有可能直接失明，她开始有点后悔承认自己的确有办法慢慢找到蝙蝠侠眼疾的治疗方法。  
眼下这里可仍然不是什么久留之地，每个人都是危险角色，不管是现在脸上带了一道疤痕的蝙蝠侠的儿子，还是之前离开房间的那个暴君——政权的主人。  
达米安耐心等到医生处理完布鲁斯刚刚由于过度紧张和轻率动作造成的新伤，现在看来蝙蝠侠还能躺在这里维持均匀的呼吸真是幸运。  
医生离开了病室，他就小心地走到布鲁斯身边，轻声问他是否需要进食。  
布鲁斯想起数天来的遭遇，他的胃一阵痉挛，阿萨也对于饥饿的酷刑了如指掌，她逼着他在饿到意识不清时匍匐在地上接受食物，这时布鲁斯突然觉得一点饥饿感都没有，反而一阵恶心。  
“父亲，我不是有意要……”达米安看着布鲁斯苍白的脸，他突然狠下心来一般，又斩钉截铁地开口，“我知道这会让你很痛苦，但是医生认为你可能要接受灌食——如果情况好的话，我保证很快就会过去。”  
布鲁斯抑制住最后一阵痉挛，他朝达米安的方向望去，然后感觉到达米安伸手握住了他的手——是双很温暖的手，他还感觉到上面粗糙的磨损——仅仅属于蝙蝠侠的粗糙磨损。他知道达米安代替他承受了反抗军的压力。  
病床上的男人轻轻点头，达米安知道同意的决定有多么难做，灌食毕竟也并非什么容易之事，只是能减少一点布鲁斯对食物的反应。  
流食，布鲁斯不喜欢这个，甚至连阿尔弗雷德为他准备的都不喜欢，在那些他曾经瘫痪在床的日子，即使是阿尔弗雷德也要柔声劝说他接受。  
达米安小心地给布鲁斯完成灌食，他按照卡尔计算的分量，未敢增加或者减少——他讨厌这个，如果布鲁斯不是因为超人的中伤和执迷才不会离开，就单纯只为了拖住那个混球，让他不要迅速当刽子手。  
现在洛尔正被关在超能监狱里，看样子政权内部好像起了什么矛盾，神奇女侠和海王都离开了——奇怪，不告而别，而且回到了他们的地盘，这太奇怪了。  
超人不打算主动说话，他好像不被允许进入布鲁斯的病室，所以他离开了——谁会有权不允许他进入病室？他回头看了一眼站在那里的医生，他可不信这个人有能力说服超人别来烦布鲁斯。  
他在布鲁斯身边警惕了一会儿，在一个钟头内布鲁斯没有发生痉挛或者其他情况，这才让达米安放心下来，他坐在布鲁斯床边，开始有些放松。  
布鲁斯保持着清醒，他想多清醒一会儿，他仍然不敢确定现在这一切是不是仅仅是用来麻痹他的麻药，如果他放松警惕，如果他真的闭上眼睛休息，醒来之后会不会落入新的深渊？

他开始不太能有时间的观念，其实这件事从他失明时就开始了，只是趋势越来越明显，终于，现在他开始不再能分辨得出是否又度过了无聊的一天。  
黑暗下来的世界甚至给他一种不真实感，也或许只是因为病室太寂静了，卡尔这些天的确未曾来过——或者他来过，只是当时自己正在入睡。  
入睡，布鲁斯这些天来持续时间最长的活动。  
有的时候只是因为身体不适而昏迷，他常常觉得头疼，这让他几乎没法正常思考，和卡尔声嘶力竭地争执的情景还历历在目，头疼有时候会带来眩晕，然后他开始胃痉挛，他紧闭双唇，试图抑制住强烈的不适感，但他仍然可能会突然呕吐，仍然有腥甜的味道在嘴里扩散，他便知道他这时还是会呕血。  
达米安总是反应很快，不管他在不在病室，在布鲁斯的身体感到不适时男孩总能在几分钟内来到他身边，有的时候医生刚刚给他用过漱口水，他紧锁的眉头还没有打开，身体仍然半前倾着准备应对下一轮严重的眩晕和呕吐。  
达米安来了之后他会听见医生向他大概交代情况，男孩总是会先给他一颗多汁的水果软糖，大概他的嘴太久没有接触如此鲜活的味道，他总会欣然接受，那块糖总会恰到好处地让他放松下来，不再觉得身体因为严重不适而紧张。  
达米安只会和医生简单询问几句，然后是镇静剂，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地听见达米安在身旁向他保证一切都还安好，糟糕的情况马上就会过去，在那时他开始有些意识不清，达米安正握着他冰冷的手，所以他似乎没什么好担心的……  
他通常还没来得及听完达米安的话就会陷入昏睡，可能是镇静剂的效果太好了，也可能是他的身体太难受了，而昏睡能让他暂时屏蔽这种感觉。  
他睡得很好，很多年了，他从来没睡得这么好过，在大都会那次灾难性事件过去之后，六年里他每晚都会被噩梦惊醒，然后拖着疲惫的身体起来做他在陷入睡眠前正想完成的工作。  
阿福有时会阻止他这么做，因为即使是对蝙蝠侠来说，最重要的休息时段只休息一个小时也太过分了，更何况叫醒他的并不是计划中的闹钟，仅仅是一个噩梦。  
布鲁斯可不想坦白自己会在苏醒后再次入睡时继续做同一个噩梦，老管家一定会认为他身体出了问题。  
他不知道为什么这样安逸的睡眠会在这个时候到来——这算什么？布鲁斯韦恩既没有阻止卡尔艾尔乱来，也没有继续他的斗争，他应该有一大堆事务没有处理，他应该焦虑才对，但他现在太放松了，放松得令人捉急。  
他仍然会突然惊醒，但却只是莫名其妙地惊醒，然后达米安会温柔地问他是否想晒晒太阳，这时他才会意识到已经到了白天。  
“我现在到底在哪儿？你们在密谋些什么？”  
布鲁斯有时会紧锁着眉头，用十分严厉的语气质问，达米安向他解释并没有什么阴谋，然后主动安静下来，等他确认一切正常。  
每一次他都试图感觉到卡尔的气息，但是他没有，他熟悉卡尔身上的气味，在那罪恶又恐惧的一夜之后，他对卡尔的一切都很敏感。  
眼下，达米安正在喂他吃一些流食，撤去灌食用的管子之后，他觉得好像卸下了千斤重担，流食并没有什么特殊的滋味，根本刺激不到他的味蕾，但却能安抚他的胃。  
然后他皱起眉头，因为他感觉到一些异样。  
是气味，准确地说是气息，是卡尔那让他悲苦还是快乐都死去活来的气息，有一股隐隐的墨水味儿，但布鲁斯经常觉得那股并不浓重的气味很有压迫感。

“你不是说不会再来打扰了吗？”  
布鲁斯皱起眉，他现在已经坐直了身体，试图以最好的状态和墨水味的掌权者争吵。  
他感觉到达米安有些犹豫地拉了一下他的衣袖，他急忙狠狠地推了一把，达米安便彻底放弃了劝说他先冷静下来的打算。  
“但还是……”  
“还是想劝我？哦来吧，你们值得来更好的地方，更有执行力和自由的城市……”布鲁斯的头又有些疼，这让他一下子乱了，“现在有人替你说了，我都能背得下来……但我没有兴趣，你走吧。”  
“布鲁斯，你的脑震荡还没好。”  
“我的脑子可不会因为这事坏掉——你不会以为我因为这些事就变成好骗的傻子了吧？”  
“我没有，但是你能不能先停下？！你真的不能听我说两句吗？我来完全是为了别的事。”  
“还有什么事是需要你担心的，我在这儿呢，任你处置。”  
“你能够接受吗？一个治疗方法，会有风险但是如果成功的话你可以恢复视力……”  
“你舍得让我恢复视力？那我可能会不受你的控制。”  
“……那是你的权利。”  
卡尔犹豫了半晌，他没想到妥协的话会这么快说出口，这甚至让他有点难堪，而布鲁斯的反应则更为失措，男人茫然地眨了半天眼睛，好像没意识到自己是个失去视力的人。  
“你什么意思？”  
TBC


	11. 收场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 良好的精神反射和思维告诉氪星人他做了一件有失妥当的事，但是病室里越来越急促的仪器警报告诉氪星人此时他毫无其他选项。

“布鲁斯，我是说你现在在孤独堡垒只是因为你需要治疗……”卡尔的语气听起来有些懊丧，还暗藏着隐约的不甘，他的视线投到布鲁斯还埋着针头的手臂上，“这很让人讨厌，但其他地方的设备根本不能治好你。”  
布鲁斯只是沉默，他的头脑在飞速地思考一切可能，若干年前他们合力击败布莱尼亚克的时候，他也没考虑这么多——如果不是后来，他真的以为一切都结束了，没什么不能重新再来的。  
但那不是卡尔说的吗？“我们再也回不去了”，呸，如果蝙蝠侠事到如今还轻易相信这个谎话精，那他就是全世界最大的傻瓜。  
“达米安昨天安排了反抗军在这里，我已经……”卡尔叹了口气，他实在不想看到布鲁斯那样的表情，就好像自己只是在表演一样，“布鲁斯，这不是你的风格，你从不用自杀作为反抗……”  
病床上的男人似乎有些惊讶，他的嘴微微张了一下，看起来似乎在组织语言，但很快他的神色又恢复如常，虽然看起来面无表情，但是多少让忐忑的超人觉得放心了一点。  
可能是因为无论作为敌人还是作为战友他都更习惯老蝙蝠一脸随时可能会语出杀人的表情——布鲁斯可是用语言“杀”过他无数次，甚至在蝙蝠侠被捕之前，卡尔有很多次单单是听见蝙蝠的话就觉得自己的五脏六腑已经爆裂开花。  
布鲁斯韦恩把人气到上天，氪星人回想了一下，只能想起在最后的一年里他飞到大气层外寻求冷静的次数有123次。  
“从昨天开始这里来了一堆人，我只能认出芭芭拉戈登，谁让她是戈登局长的女儿呢，哥谭大名人！”医生的话好像是在缓解气氛，但又像是搅局，“从职业道德的角度，我建议你别再乱来……别跟我提上次，上次你怎么也不至于死在路上。”  
布鲁斯闻言皱皱眉头，卡尔的心突然又忐忑起来。  
蝙蝠侠有这种表情，大概又成功脑补了一大堆可能性。  
“不可能，芭芭拉早就答应过我……”  
“布鲁斯，很高兴看见你醒来，我现在正在主控制室里。”  
病室的音响把他吓了一跳。  
是芭芭拉的声音，布鲁斯觉得浑身的血液都在往头上涌，他转过头，避开卡尔的声音传来的方向，用沉默来回应一切。  
“你应该能想到吧，他现在可没那么容易相信你。”  
“我没要他相信我！”卡尔突然有些烦躁，但他发现他有些恼怒的反驳让布鲁斯的身体骤然紧绷，他的语气几乎在同一时间放缓了，“就算……他要离开，不管要怎么样，总该……等他足够活下来再说。”  
“我现在还活着呢。”  
布鲁斯冷冷地说着，他等待着卡尔突然暴怒——他知道卡尔不能够一而再再而三地受到同样的挑战，至少，在大都会事件之后他就再也没有这样的耐性，不过这也让超人的意图更加容易被看穿。  
但不是现在。布鲁斯感觉到有些迷茫，卡尔说话的语气，卡尔的态度都不太像他知道的那个卡尔……所以布鲁斯决定接下来只是沉默以待。  
“我知道，而且我相信你不会自己做那种完全没生还可能的事……我们以前……也从来没逼你到那个程度过。”  
“问你自己去。”  
布鲁斯仍旧拒绝以正面对着卡尔，他甚至表现出不屑的表情，但卡尔也只是一言不发，转身离开病室。  
布鲁斯注意到氪星人两次都是走着离开的。

治疗陷入了僵局。  
布鲁斯的身体在某一天停止了好转，他开始严重地发烧，少有清醒的时候。他的伤口也不再愈合，它们有的会时不时流血，有的则发展成更恐怖的病变。  
“你是瘢痕体质？为什么它们现在都……”  
此刻医生在为他检查身体，近期他身上的伤痕有些开始肿大，似乎充满了组织液，光是远远地看一眼就令人忍不住退避三舍。  
“我……没有过……”  
布鲁斯觉得浑身无力，他甚至连讲话的力气都没有了，达米安喂给他的流食被他吐得精光——见鬼，他之前明明才好不容易能吃得上正常的食物。  
“难道没什么东西引起病变吗？”  
达米安看着布鲁斯苍白的脸——即使是断断续续的发烧也没能给它带来一点点血色。  
“没有……我确保过他不会再接触什么新的……除非，除非是之前那次，可是，金氪明明只影响了他的视神经，而且我已经把它们除去了。”  
“人类的技术根本没法除去它。”  
超人的声音从两人身后传来，就连被病痛折磨得疲惫不堪的布鲁斯也勉强抬起头，不过看起来蝙蝠即使发烧也还是锐意不减。  
“你……”  
“我来避免你死掉……”卡尔的语气软了一些，似乎是担心会与布鲁斯针锋相对，但病室里的气氛还是令人噤若寒蝉，“我不是过来谈判的，所以别那样的表情——你应该知道你自己现在很危险。”  
“我不会……不会因为这……”  
“我知道，我没说要让你怎样。”  
布鲁斯闭上了嘴，却不是因为相信了卡尔的话，他已经太过疲惫，疼痛和眩晕一阵阵地撕扯他的意识，他艰难地呼吸着，直到达米安发觉情况不对，把床边的氧气管塞进他鼻子里，他从喉咙里发出令人毛骨悚然的呼吸声，已经连半点说话的力气都没有了。  
他在卡尔走到他身边移动他的床时挣扎了一下，但回应他的并不是卡尔威胁地紧紧抓住他的手腕，而是他自己的身体像撕裂一般疼痛。  
男人在又一次折磨之下闭紧了双眼，从他的唇缝里还隐约地挤出一丝呻吟，卡尔自己走到病床前，切断了所有监控仪器的连接——布鲁斯觉得一阵天旋地转，但实际上只是有人小心地推着他的病床离开了原来的病室。  
卡尔的眉头紧锁，因为他从没见过布鲁斯这样的状态——布鲁斯从未像这样紧闭双眼，发出痛苦的哼声，那声音又细小又颤抖，好像一只生病的幼猫……他百分百确定布鲁斯从未发出过如此表现痛苦的声音，而现在更为糟糕的是，他发现从布鲁斯紧闭的双眼里已经渗出一些泪水。  
他在哭吗？  
床被推到了完全由氪星科技打造的病室，在那时候布鲁斯看起来已经昏迷了，眼泪的痕迹仍然留在他消瘦的脸上。

达米安迫切地想知道进展。  
超人每天都会出现在他面前一段时间，以维持与反抗军之间达成的……互信，但布鲁斯的病室始终亮着“请勿打扰”的警示灯，每次，卡尔也会委婉地表示并不赞同现在有人去打扰布鲁斯休息。  
他开始觉得有些不对劲，他怀疑过超人想利用布鲁斯来要挟反抗军，但如果卡尔真的打算这么做，大概早就露出狐狸尾巴了，但事实恰好相反，超人不仅没有用布鲁斯来要挟所有人，还主动接受了反抗军的监控，甚至……允许他们给他加上针对超能力的抑制装置。  
所以他现在正在病室的门外，此时正值傍晚，卡尔正在反抗军的检查室接受检查，所以并不会看见这一幕——达米安打算硬闯，凭布鲁斯曾经教给他的精湛技术。  
门开的时候病室响起了警报，达米安知道这是不可避免的，他迅速找到了关闭警报的按钮，把目光转向病床。  
他找到了从他刚刚打开门时就开始向外发散的冷气源……布鲁斯安静地躺在病床上，不过全身的皮肤已经显现出诡异的颜色——很显然卡尔把他冰冻起来了。  
他呆呆地站着，在一瞬间觉得大脑一片空白，现在他既没法断定布鲁斯是死是活，也没法得知卡尔的意图，即使是在背叛父亲，投奔政权的那段时间，达米安也没有感到如此迷茫。  
甚至，当反抗军的检查室发密语来通知他，已经准备把卡尔放回去的时候，他也没有反应，他只是瞪着病床上那具冰冷的身体。  
“哦不……你在做什么？”  
卡尔的声音没有让达米安回过神来，病室的门关上时发出了一声巨响，达米安才突然回过头，他看见卡尔满脸怒容地站在那里——时间好像又回到了几年前。  
“我说了最好别打扰他。”  
“我以为该是我质问你？”达米安的脸上也很快写满了怒容，他走过去抓住氪星人的衣领，“你最好解释清楚，他可已经很糟糕了，所以你打算最后利用他一次好从反抗军这里脱身？”  
“你想象力真丰富，和你父亲一样。”  
卡尔皱着眉头，他现在不知道为什么悲从中来，但危机感又不让他轻易地让悲伤占上风。  
“快放开我，如果你不想看见他就这么死掉的话！”  
卡尔开始挣扎，他急红了眼，这一瞬间他几乎忘记了自己给反抗军的许诺——他已经确信布鲁斯的确是最后一站，但如果事情就是如此结局的话……  
即使是反抗军的抑制也只是抑制了超人的部分能力而已，达米安的力气在卡尔看来仍像是学步的幼童，超人一直不擅长做这种事，但这次他将达米安摔倒在地，然后只稍微用力就让年轻的蝙蝠侠胳膊脱臼。  
这对达米安来说是家常便饭，尤其是他已经接下了父亲的重担之后，他只是从地上爬起来——氪石刀正藏在他腰带的暗格里，他能很容易地用仍然灵活的左手把它拿出来。  
但卡尔在那之前给了他太阳穴一下，他的眼前一黑，就在那时一针强有力的麻醉扎进他的脖子，他挣扎了一下，视线却越来越模糊。  
“你会后悔这么做。”  
他咬着牙，意识开始分崩离析，卡尔最后狠狠地踢了他一脚，但他已经感觉不到了。  
良好的精神反射和思维告诉氪星人他做了一件有失妥当的事，但是病室里越来越急促的仪器警报告诉氪星人此时他毫无其他选项。  
他看见了屏幕上一连串的警示，氪星科技促使病室内的电脑自动运行解决方案，卡尔的目光从未离开屏幕，但解决方案似乎只是在上面一闪而过，接下来取而代之的就是塞满整个屏幕的红字。  
氪星文字，卡尔也并不十分熟悉，但他看懂了一部分——“不可行”三个字尤为刺眼。  
“至少告诉我那是什么！你这蠢电脑！”  
他气急败坏地捶在操纵台上，然后再次听见更杂乱的警示音。

达米安又一次醒来，他觉得头还有些疼，但很快他想起昏迷之前发生的事。  
他猛地抬起头，然后注意到卡尔正在布鲁斯的床边——看上去已经睡着了，额前一向一丝不乱的头发也零碎地垂下来，他的目光落在卡尔身上，然后看见一根管子正插在卡尔胳膊上的静脉上。  
布鲁斯仍然安静地躺在病床上，但达米安能看出男人已经解冻了，透明管道内鲜红的颜色表明氪星人的血液正被慢慢地输送进布鲁斯的身体里。  
他担心地看着那病弱的身体，直到看见因为呼吸微微的起伏和规律的心电图——万幸，布鲁斯还活着，虽然不知道卡尔做了什么。  
TBC


	12. 残局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯陷入了矛盾，因为他不可避免地感觉卡尔说得有一点点道理，也不可避免地对卡尔心软了，但理智在拼命地重复着他一次又一次心软造成的后果。

“这是还你打我太阳穴的那下！”  
达米安的手里还握着带血的蝙蝠镖，血的主人脸上留下了一道伤痕，但正在以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
“达米安。”  
布鲁斯叫住了年轻的蝙蝠侠——在他看来男孩还是有胡闹的一面……不，事实上布鲁斯韦恩似乎注定要和这样的人打交道很久，他甚至长期以来都在幻想如何修复卡尔，当然现在他觉得他的脑子清醒了些。  
“出去，我和他有话要说。”  
继任者看起来很不满，但还是听从了布鲁斯的“请求”——布鲁斯不会请求，他更擅长用祈使句，达米安转身就走，在关门之前胡乱地踢碎了一扇无辜的玻璃。  
现在，病室里只有两人了。  
一人似乎还没有从紧张状态中完全清醒，一反常态地满头凌乱而且顶着深色的眼圈，看起来像只斗败公鸡。  
另一人似乎还不太具有说话的力气，只是病恹恹地躺在床上，歪着头，用刚刚不知道什么神迹带来的恢复的视力艰难打量着站在他床边灰头土脸的人——而他的千言万语都能用一个问题表达。  
“你有什么想要的？”  
这话倒是让另一个人卡壳了，那人挠着头，一副并没有考虑过这种问题的样子。  
“你说什么？”  
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，因为即使是他也没明白布鲁斯的意思。  
“你的条件是什么？”布鲁斯的脸上浮现出一丝戒备的冷笑，他努力深吸了一口气，试图积攒些讲话的力气，“你总得要谈判的。”  
“我没有说要谈判！”卡尔看起来有些愤怒，他大概没料到布鲁斯的回答，“我和你说过吧，这不是谈判……我来确保你不会死。”  
“然后呢？我没死，现在你打算怎么样？”  
“我打算？恐怕已经不再由我打算了。”  
卡尔伸出手，让布鲁斯看见他手腕上的抑制环——这东西布鲁斯应该不陌生，因为就是布鲁斯开发的这个产品，当时仍然被关在超能力罪犯监狱的卡尔还和他大吵了一架。  
布鲁斯的眼神里突然浮现出一种奇怪的情感来，男人看起来似乎有些不屑，那表情仿佛发现了对方正在愚弄自己，还带着一点冷冷的笑意。  
“你在做梦，你觉得这能骗得了我？！”  
病室的门在那时被粗暴地撞开了，是蝙蝠侠年轻的继任者，更先飞进来的是他的武器，上面还闪烁着幽冷的绿色光芒，那根棍子击倒了卡尔，达米安走过来把一副镣铐戴在超人身上，并未受到什么反抗。  
“这他倒是没说错，现在的确由不得他。”  
“让我说完……”  
卡尔的话被打断在他的咽喉，达米安用了以前最经常给超能力罪犯使用的颈环，他记得这个，这是可以抑制罪犯讲话的颈环。  
“现在你被逮捕了，老老实实等着法庭的审判吧。”  
卡尔在一瞬间想到放弃，但他仍然不甘地朝布鲁斯的方向望去——病床上的男人已经转开头了，他无法看见那张脸上的表情。  
氪石镣铐限制了他所有的能力，他在离开病室时甚至有些踉跄，达米安似乎用氪石武装了自己的武器，刚刚被打中的地方也开始隐隐作痛。

布鲁斯的情绪似乎一直不太稳定。  
达米安怀疑是身体情况带来的问题，男人在数天来经常出现心率过速，并且几乎一直在被低烧折磨，在几次出现危险的情况之后，年轻的蝙蝠侠决定让导致这一切的人先过来收拾残局。  
卡尔现在正在短暂的拘留期，等待一次正式的审判，在刚开始的几天里，他有过诉求，说希望能和布鲁斯再说几句话，但很快达米安让他意识到那是个不可能的要求。  
和从来不理不睬的狱警一样，他也陷入了漫长的沉默——这也是他在审判时有权做的唯一一件事。  
在他曾经败给平行世界的那一次，他同样也被监禁，但很显然这一次更为难熬些——布鲁斯从未出现在他眼前过，也许，蝙蝠侠已经连和他争吵都已经不屑于再继续了吗？  
死寂。  
但今天卡尔看到了达米安，新的蝙蝠侠，他就站在那层透明的囚室墙外，卡尔没有说话，只是仔细地打量，因为他意识到达米安的制服似乎又有所变化，看样子似乎新的蝙蝠侠并不打算一直做蝙蝠侠。  
“在你接受审判之前，你得去收拾你搞砸的事——我们没理由给你擦屁股。”  
真冷漠啊，他恍恍惚惚地，突然想起在那次对他至关重要的翻身事件之前。  
布鲁斯找到他，他知道了布莱尼亚克的入侵，布鲁斯只有在遇到最不可能独自解决的麻烦时才会找他——虽然他太过了解那人的软肋，他甚至知道接下来布鲁斯会说什么。  
“你不会赢的。”  
他记得他那时的神情，囚室的玻璃倒映出他自负的脸。如今达米安似乎也有事情需要他解决，所以父子的确是种奇妙的关系，现在年轻的蝙蝠侠表现出来的强硬一面倒是很像当年的布鲁斯。  
但，这次是他闯的祸。  
卡尔的表情似乎有几分呆滞，他陷入了一些回忆而未能立刻回答，直到年轻的蝙蝠侠又一次用上更冷漠的语气提醒他。  
“你别装聋作哑。”  
“可以——但我应该知道是什么问题要我解决？”  
“你到了自然会知道。”  
卡尔想提出不同意见，但现在他开不了口。他心中古怪地希望着什么，他从一开始就要求和布鲁斯说一些必须要说的话，但是后来他放弃了。  
这一次也许是最后的机会，于是他只是点头。  
点头，他曾经觉得再也不可能对蝙蝠侠做的事。如果现在仅仅是给他一个说话的机会，即使布鲁斯只允许他点头也——不对，他要求这事就是因为布鲁斯从来不可能不允许他说任何话，早知道想独裁的人是卡尔不是布鲁斯。  
真是可笑。  
门开了，蝙蝠侠做好了防卫工作，他全身亮起了星星点点的绿色氪光，第二层牢墙也慢慢升起，卡尔就自己拖着镣铐走出来——这是金氪打造的，猜想一定价值不菲，也确实更强力，湮灭了他所有的超能力。  
绿氪石给他带来的是熟悉的虚弱感，他觉得有点想吐，但也许是金氪的强力抑制让他的氪星反应也减弱了。

卡尔到病室时，布鲁斯正在睡觉。但当氪星人靠近来看，他发现事实上伤痕累累，极度病弱的布鲁斯正在昏迷，明明苍白的脸上还透出一丝隐隐的红，于是他猜想男人在发烧。  
“你输血的时候，可没考虑过后果。”  
“我没有时间……他会死的。”  
“以前有很多人都试过这么说。”  
“我不拿死亡开玩笑。”  
卡尔没有让自己有些恼怒的眼神对上达米安的视线，他不想再引起无意义的争端——至少现在那一切都没啥意义，因为现在布鲁斯的身体对于他氪星人的血液反应很大，他熟练地使用病室内的仪器进行分析，他发现布鲁斯正同时忍受溶血和发热带来的痛苦。  
他想到让布鲁斯暴露在足够的氪石辐射下，但是那只会给本来就病弱的男人带来更严重的伤害。他不能冒这个危险，鉴于金氪石对布鲁斯的眼睛造成的伤害几乎是不可逆的。  
现在他动用了孤独堡垒里最前沿的科技，这几乎不能允许让任何人类看见，甚至连卡尔本人都不是很熟悉它……病室里只有警报单调的报警声，不近人情地催促着本来就几乎要崩溃的氪星人。  
他从来没想过要布鲁斯死，他万分确定如果曾有过想疯狂折磨布鲁斯，让那蝙蝠侠生不如死，那也只是他的冲动，一时的怒火——是的，绝对是这样。  
他感觉到他在内心中几乎已经要跪倒在这个不省人事的病人面前，他迫切地想亲吻那冰冷苍白的手，恳求它的主人不要死。他想哪怕他们再次大打出手也好，如果是那样一定只是他们注定要继续这样下去。  
布鲁斯，不是死敌，绝不，也永远不会。  
卡尔的脸上出现了细密的冷汗，他想挽救，他不想放手，他也不应该就这样放开，即使作为永远的敌人存在，布鲁斯也应该存在。如果布鲁斯不再存在，那一切的意义都开始失去了。  
他很清楚自己本来就在做疯狂的事，他在尝试用几乎能毁灭世界的危险东西拯救布鲁斯的命——一旦被其他居心叵测的人看见，甚至，或许布莱尼亚克还没死透，那混蛋绝对会对这个感兴趣。  
布鲁斯的心跳终于稳定下来，通过仪器可以看到人类的身体展现出极大的内在破坏力，这方法不能保证布鲁斯自身完全不受波及，但……卡尔很确定这一定可以清除氪星血液带来的负面影响。  
他可以透过透明的保护罩观察到布鲁斯身上的某些伤口开始高高肿起，然后有些开始溃破，有透明的液体流出来，他突然感觉心脏被揪得很紧，那是氪星人很难会体味到的感觉，但他现在觉得喉咙里咸咸的，还有些呼吸不畅，他的眉毛拧成一团。  
是他的血液造成的反应，但说蝙蝠侠像一种毒药的人也是他。

布鲁斯醒来时还不会开口说话，他只是发出了一点意味不明的嗓音，引起在一旁察看仪器的超人的注意。  
卡尔的目光马上转移到了他身上，于是布鲁斯试图换一个疑问的眼神——他现在有一大堆问题想问，但他没有力气说话。  
“你的情况很危险……是我，贸然给你输血造成的，达米安要我解决……我想，也应该是我来……现在好了，我用了一切能用的。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯，他发现男人脸上困惑的表情减少了不少，他踌躇了一会儿，犹豫该如何开口。  
“达米安在外面等着，我按了铃他就回来……金氪的伤害太大了，而且你又错过了最好的治疗时间——说起来这都要怪我……我现在可以恢复你的视力，但未来你会偶尔出现偏头痛，我只能做到这样……”  
布鲁斯安静地听着，现在他不想发火了，他开始猜想卡尔到底要跟他说什么——他相信卡尔一定有更想说的话，但是达米安未必会给他这个机会。  
“布鲁斯，如果有什么我实在不想就白白放弃的……我只是想说，我不想待在什么超能监狱，总是会有人想利用我的能力的，这一定会给你造成困扰……我不是在威胁你，因为即使有人这么做我也不会配合，但是……”卡尔有些不安地看了布鲁斯一眼，他看到男人脸上浮现出希望听他说完的表情，“我知道这是过分的请求，但能不能……只是你来监控我？我希望城市能以最快的速度恢复如常，但是有我作为超能力罪犯在他们的监狱里的话……简直就像定时炸弹。”  
布鲁斯陷入了矛盾，因为他不可避免地感觉卡尔说得有一点点道理，也不可避免地对卡尔心软了，但理智在拼命地重复着他一次又一次心软造成的后果。  
于是，在卡尔再次望向他时，他躲闪了目光，不再看他。  
“我只是有机会告诉你我的想法就好了，本来我也没指望……”卡尔的叹息声传到布鲁斯的耳朵里，他忍住了噗观察卡尔表情的冲动，“现在我去叫达米安过来，该是时候说再见了。”  
TBC


	13. 沉淀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔抬起头望向囚室内的监控，他尽量大声地说，期望布鲁斯有心情调取这段监控，然后听见他说的话。他们之间还有未决的事务，他必须要一个确切的回应。

“你最好别理解错什么。”  
布鲁斯站在卡尔的临时囚室外，现在卡尔看起来毫无异常，状况良好……但布鲁斯莫名其妙地觉得有些无所适从，尽管他的表情已经大部分都被掩盖在面具之下。  
“我也不想搞错——那会造成困扰？”卡尔坐在囚室唯一的椅子上，他想起上一次他可远远没这么老实，“你已经恢复了吗？达米安……在哪？”  
“他不是蝙蝠侠——他也不想。”  
“他——”  
“他去布鲁德海文了。”  
布鲁斯看见超人的苦笑，护目镜的视野下那颜色有些诡异，但他想念这种感觉，他想念身上的战衣——自由，保护，威慑，随便它象征着什么，它会带给他安宁，让他从容地告诉超人……  
他实在说不清这是好事还是坏事，但是由于一些不可预料的原因，他必须要把卡尔直接监禁在韦恩庄园。附加的代价他并不在意，只是这件事牵扯到的利害太多了。  
“看上去新政府并不相信我，当然他们更不相信自己。”  
蝙蝠侠想好了他的开场白，他注意到卡尔正直视着他的眼睛——超人一直认为这可以表示自己正在努力听对方的话，虽然布鲁斯不太喜欢这样。  
“所以，他们决定如果是你，他们只会做出一种判决，你大概不会太惊讶，他们想判你死刑，而不是终身监禁或者……我试图说服他们考虑动用幻影区，但是他们看来并不相信我的话。”  
“……你是来告诉我哪天行刑吗？据我所知没有足够的液态氪我大概也不会死的。”  
“是的，而氪石大部分都在我手里，达米安也只带走了一小块做未雨绸缪，没有我的许可他们无权拿走我的任何一块氪石，于是他们想出了一条绝妙的折中——”  
“绝妙？”  
“抱歉，绝妙是讽刺。他们认为将你长期关押是极端危险的行为，但他们愿意相信我们之间水火不容，他们知道我会做好一切准备，好确保你能乖乖待在笼子里。”  
“胆小鬼……”  
卡尔的脸上露出了一抹不屑的笑，果然他还是无法改变一些事，比如他对于大多数人类的看法——这个物种真是又弱小又可恶。  
“你带给他们的恐惧已经够多了。”  
布鲁斯凝视着卡尔的脸，直到超人似乎意识到了什么，微微垂下头，发出一声叹息。  
“你会被永远监禁在韦恩庄园，作为条件，你会被植入氪石，我想他们指的是足够致死的液氪，我可能会用到一些很高级的包裹材料和尖端的浓缩技术，如果你试图逃出韦恩庄园，它会爆炸释放出来。”  
卡尔没有回应，他似乎陷入了思考。  
“你知道下次你被移出监狱的时间吗？我不能保证在这期间新政府还能不能够沉得住气。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯，我知道……”卡尔的眉头紧锁，他并没再抬头与蝙蝠侠对视，反而慢慢坐下来，“只是，明天来找我吧，我现在还有一些事要考虑……”  
“希望你不是在盘算什么不该打的主意。”  
“我没有。”  
卡尔似乎已经不想再继续辩论了，他把头垂下来，看起来似乎想靠着椅子休息一下，又似乎只是在隐藏他此时失意的表情。  
而当他再抬起头的时候，布鲁斯已经不见了。

布鲁斯再来的时候，带来了新的协议，卡尔不想研究那是早有准备还是草草拟定的，他甚至没有认真听布鲁斯把它们一条条读出来——用完全没有感情的声音读出来。  
他已经做好了决定，一夜的时间足够他做好决定，在他决定之前，他在那张床上翻滚，时不时就有噩梦缠绕着他，他醒来，叹息着思考布鲁斯在白天带来的消息。  
今天，布鲁斯根本没给他留任何余地——他以为布鲁斯至少不会带着条款来见他。  
“克拉克，你到底听没听？”  
男人似乎察觉到了他的心不在焉，隔着玻璃，超人甚至能看到蝙蝠侠皱起的眉头，他并不太在意，因为蝙蝠侠在应对大多数罪犯时眉头都拧在一块。  
“我听了……”超人没有犹豫，他想也没什么好犹豫的，“我都同意，但是在签字之前，我能不能问你一个问题？”  
蝙蝠侠没有说话，超人只是看见他轻轻抬起下巴。  
“为什么，你肯定明白我只是想你今天来问我……你带来条款就是为了逼我马上答应吗？还是想让我马上表示否定……”  
“如果你不同意的话我会修改，你必须得同意这个条款，否则我无法保证以后发生的事……”布鲁斯似乎意识到了什么，他有些诧异地抬起头，“你在说什么？你认为我会同意你马上去死？”  
“……我觉得你可能希望这赶快结束……”  
卡尔迟疑了一下，他竟然隐隐觉得自己有点卑鄙，他像是在强迫布鲁斯说出他想要听的答案，尽管就算蝙蝠侠口是心非地说了，也不可能让一切出现转机。  
“我是希望赶快结束，但不是以这种方式赶快结束。”  
超人有一分钟的呆滞。他得到自己想要的答案了，但却觉得心里很空洞，没来由地，好像这事太过于平常，而且不值一提。  
“你到底同不同意？”  
蝙蝠侠开始表示不满了，卡尔甚至能感觉到护目镜之下带着烦恼的蓝眼，紧皱的眉头，也许面具之下聪明的大脑正在思忖超人的意图。  
“我……同意，这条款会留副本吗？”  
“你以后想看多少遍都行——你真的都听明白了吗？”  
“真的。”  
卡尔觉得自己也变化很大，比如现在他可以脸不红心不跳地撒谎了，甚至连世界最伟大侦探都听不出他的……  
“你最好签字之后把它认真看一遍，别试图糊弄我。”  
好吧，侦探的确是侦探。

在两天之后，超人的判决终于落定。  
是永久监禁，不过当氪星人被认为会造成严重威胁时，政府有权把他处死——当然，首先要用最强硬的手段，夺走韦恩家大量的氪石才行。  
“我当然不会允许这事发生……”布鲁斯坐在押运车的副驾驶上，用心不在焉的语气对他说，“谁也别想一死了之。”  
“你说得好轻松。”  
卡尔凝视着他手上的金氪石缚具，叹息。他竟然如此轻易地就同意了这一切，在被转出临时监狱之前他想过很多次这到底合不合适。  
但现在，他宁愿避开这件事，想想别的——蝙蝠侠的确足够聪明，他在第一时间取回了自己的财产，否则卡尔艾尔现在可能已经变成一具尸体了。  
押运车要穿过哥谭市的市区，这里向来是犯罪滋生的土壤，无论是蝙蝠侠还是超人，都未能改变这个事实，现如今街上仍然危机四伏，到处都是青年扒手和一些穿着各色衣装的混混。  
卡尔透过铁窗的缝隙，认出了几种，现在躲藏在街边角落的，有黑面具和企鹅人的势力——他竟然也到了今天，对哥谭市的罪犯如此了若指掌。  
一路无话。  
卡尔踏进韦恩老宅的大门时，莫名地觉得空虚，这整个地方都空虚得可怕，偌大的豪宅里安静得连一滴水落地的声音都清晰可见。  
押送的警员在呵斥他，超人这才回过神来，任由他们把他带到地下层，穿过蝙蝠侠精心修筑的隧道，通过几道厚重的铅门，然后来到隧道的尽头——一个不透半点光明的囚室，红太阳的灯光强得刺眼，但仍然盖不住墙角的荧绿色。  
镣铐被卸下时，他觉得轻快了一些，这个囚室仍然让他感到虚弱，更糟糕的是如果无人造访，他就只能面对厚重的铅门，布鲁斯告诉过他这囚室的内衬充满了不太纯净的氪石，包括铅门。  
隧道里的红太阳光全都亮起了。  
“老实待在这儿，最好别触发什么警报。”  
布鲁斯给了他一句冷冷的话，他看到铅门升起，在所有人离开之后，那些背影渐渐被落下的铅门挡住。  
“听着，布鲁斯，你才是，最好别老是躲着我——你不能试图假装我不存在。”  
卡尔抬起头望向囚室内的监控，他尽量大声地说，期望布鲁斯有心情调取这段监控，然后听见他说的话。他们之间还有未决的事务，他必须要一个确切的回应。  
但最终，他只是颓然地坐在囚室的床上，他开始失去目标，他感到很多事情都是如此无意义的荒唐。

布鲁斯在假装他不存在。  
最起码，是在大多数时间里。  
卡尔在用这一天的早餐时照例郁郁不乐地想着——看来布鲁斯根本就没看囚室的监控，见鬼的蝙蝠侠凭什么料定他不会跑呢？  
可是他现在的确插翅难逃，只能郁郁不乐地坐着，吃着被精心准备的早餐，他凭借自己还算灵敏的味蕾判断出这不是阿尔弗雷德的手艺，对啊，阿福离开了，布鲁斯从未解释过，但阿福不会再回来了。  
“你还说我呢，你自己就从来不听别人讲话，呸！”  
卡尔把视线直对上墙角的摄像头，他努力地皱紧眉头，但红酒炖牛肉的香味让他有点分心——他说不出来，这不该是囚徒的待遇，尽管并非是阿福化腐朽为神奇的厨艺，眼下他在吃的东西也还是出自某双被众神祝福过的手。  
这时候他倒是想起亚马逊笑话了，可惜一切都不可能回到那时候了。  
他回过神来，听见铅门升起的声音，这时他才猛然想起今天是这个月的最后一个星期日，布鲁斯会来检查这个特别的囚牢的情况。  
那是货真价实的检查，卡尔曾经试图说点什么，但是总是会被这种莫名滞重的气氛困住，然后打消了那个念头，但今天情况似乎不太一样。  
看起来布鲁斯度过了一个艰难的夜晚，卡尔看得出男人走路一瘸一拐的，他的视线再回到布鲁斯脸上，尚且能观察到那张冷峻的脸上贴着的创可贴，它们把伤口都遮挡了，但是并未能遮挡住全部的红肿。  
“外面……”  
卡尔艰难地开口，他还有些动摇，怀疑是否该在对方毫无意愿的时候开启话题，但布鲁斯很容易听见他的话，男人转过头把目光直视向他，在那时卡尔注意到有一丝血从创可贴的下面钻出来，沿着尚且平滑的脸颊轮廓一路向下。  
“发生了什么？外面发生了什么？”  
他似乎有了一点点底气似的，甚至在用有点像反问的语气询问，哈哈，蝙蝠侠也还是会挨揍……  
“哼。”  
布鲁斯没有回答他，只是在继续隔着一层透明的玻璃，张望着囚室里面，这终于惹得卡尔有些不高兴了。  
“我藏了刀，在这儿。”  
布鲁斯只是抬头看了他一眼，就马上冷漠地转头，根本没理会他，不过卡尔太清楚布鲁斯的特点了。  
即使，是还没发生的某些事。  
“就算这样你也不打算进来，啧，你怕些什么？”  
TBC


	14. 交欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯红了脸，任由卡尔拿了毛毯裹住他的全身，抱着他进了浴室。  
> 看来他们的确再也不可能回到过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17！！！慎入！

“哇哦，我只是没想到你这么易怒……你应该知道我根本就是瞎说的？”  
卡尔看着自己面前的玻璃门升起，蝙蝠侠从外面走进来，看起来脸上还有些不耐烦，他本来没想到布鲁斯会这么做，因为他说了句明显是假的话，甚至很明显就是为了激怒对方。  
“我当然知道，”布鲁斯用有些不耐烦的目光对着卡尔，“虽然这世界上没有哪个大傻子跟你一样说这种明显的谎——你到底想跟我说什么？提醒你最好别异想天开太多。”  
卡尔安静地看着布鲁斯，他现在反而安静下来了，他甚至突然觉得自己之前为了引起布鲁斯的注意做出的那些行为有些可笑，而且拙劣。  
“你这个神经病，你听见了吗？我知道你不是克拉克，但卡尔也从来没这样过——你发什么毛病？”  
布鲁斯的耐性被消磨到了极限，他转身就打算离开，但卡尔抓住了他的手腕，这使他的脑中浮现出了一些不该出现的回忆……他突然像被水怪抓住了一样拼命地甩着手，虽然那么做并没有用。  
“你要干什么？”  
布鲁斯拿出了防卫的欲望，卡尔看见男人的左手从身上摸出一把金氪石刀，现在他突然觉得有点失望。  
“你不能试图当我不存在，布鲁斯。”  
“你的存在给我带来了每时每刻的烦恼，我每天都在认真思考你可能会以什么样的方式逃走，”布鲁斯针锋相对地瞪着卡尔，他的心跳因为紧张而加快，于是他死死地盯着卡尔湖蓝色的双眼，那曾经是他最喜欢的东西之一，“我倒是希望你不存在。”  
“真的吗？”卡尔的目光落在布鲁斯衣领不完全遮挡下露出的一段脖子上，他注意到了那上面的伤痕，“你遇到的小麻烦和旧政权有关？”  
“我自己能处理好。”  
“这对你来说有点危险。”  
“从什么时候开始卡尔艾尔在意人类遇到的危险了呢？”  
布鲁斯终于甩开了氪星人的手，他没有再和卡尔对视，理智在计算氪星人在谋划些什么，可是他太累了，不想揣度那些事。  
政权和反抗军的战争早已过去，现在留给他的只是一身的伤痕累累。  
“你不能听别人讲话吗？”  
“除了你。”  
布鲁斯在离开前回头瞥了一眼，他看见卡尔的两只手掌仍然死死按在玻璃上，他咬了咬唇——没错，他是在躲着这个家伙，大概因为他想尽快摆脱那些影响。  
在他的梦魇中，卡尔仍然在把他控制住，粗暴地啃咬他的嘴唇，按住他试图挣扎的身体，撕开他的衣服，侵犯他，侮辱他——尽管他知道这之中大多数都没真正发生过。  
厚重的铅门阻隔了身后的一切。

等铅门再次升起时，已经又过了两个星期。  
这出乎卡尔的意料，因为按道理布鲁斯会还有一段时间才来进行检查，于是他把目光从自己橘色的囚衣上挪开，往囚牢入口看过去，然后看到一个年轻的身影，他凭借那根棍子的轮廓判断了来者。  
“发生了什么事？”  
他站起来，看见来人满脸的戾气，那双酷似布鲁斯的眉还紧蹙着，脸上甚至还有未清理干净的血迹，这使得年轻人看起来更狰狞了。  
“这你无权知道。”  
傲慢。  
若干年前，当达米安带着这样的气质找到他时，他其实还有一点欣赏，但现在它几乎引爆了卡尔一打的怒火，该死的韦恩总是有办法让他这样。  
“既然和我有关，我应该有知情权。”  
他听不清自己的语调，耳朵甚至有些嗡嗡作响，达米安说了点什么，但是他没听见，然后玻璃门升起来，男孩马上防备地给他戴上金氪石颈环。  
“你不用这样，我像是会有机会……”  
“像是，那不是我会用的词，蝙蝠侠更不会用。”  
金氪石让卡尔口干舌燥，躁动起来的怒火也突然要熄灭了一般，达米安拉着他的镣铐，他只能看见男孩沉默的背影。  
他拖着叮当作响的镣铐穿过了一些熟悉的地方，他甚至想起久远的曾经，在韦恩家豪华的餐厅举行的晚宴，这些年来他从未认为那是美好的日子，直到现在，他想哪怕是回到那个时候他也愿意。  
最起码那时候孤独的克拉克肯特并不孤独，甚至有一个偷偷喜欢他的同伴。  
然后他们到了，这看起来是韦恩庄园一个普通的客房，但是房间的门打开时，他看到的是满眼单调的白色，这是病房，他又确认了一下，正是布鲁斯躺在病床上。  
“氪星病毒，”达米安小心地把病室的门关上，房间里的仪器发出滴答的响声，消毒水随后被喷出来，刺鼻的气味充满了卡尔的鼻腔，“听起来熟悉吗？”  
“这是政权的绝密……我当然知道，它始终只在我的私人实验室里。”  
“我不想知道那些没用的——你的恶棍团对他用了这个，这应该你来解决。”  
“这当然没问题……他感染了多久？”  
“不知道，”达米安的声音听起来有些隐忍的怒火，他正背对着卡尔，所以脸上的表情也不得而知了，“我在五天之前找到了他，那时候他已经感染了。”  
“你最好治好他，不然我可不会让你继续在这里……”  
“这不需要你说我也知道，”卡尔马上走到病床前，他看到了布鲁斯苍白无血色的脸，情况十分不妙，“但你最好把我的医疗器械还回来，你应该不想他死掉。”  
达米安转过身来死死地瞪着他，他知道那目光是什么意味，他突然想到他给韦恩们带来了足量的恐惧，可能远高于蝙蝠侠带给那些人渣的恐惧，现在，的确已经不可能再回到久远之前了。  
“好吧，但你别想耍小聪明。”  
卡尔没有再回答男孩的话，达米安看到那男人伸着脖子仔细地观察床头上的仪表，不知道为什么那身橘黄色的制服让他突然觉得很烦，愤怒莫名。

卡尔把新制出的试剂对准灯光，他现在即将要把它们掺进病毒样本里。  
他在过去的三十多个小时内未曾停止，他赶着制备了第一批抗体，但发现病毒变异了，他只好重新制备，他让自己感染了病毒，然后得到了新的抗体。  
卡尔站起来，然后甚至觉得有些轻微的眩晕，他说服了达米安解开他的束缚，即使如此氪星病毒的余波似乎还尚未过去。  
新的抗体被验证了有效，现在是时候缓解布鲁斯的痛苦了。  
他看着那些药剂被推进布鲁斯的静脉，昏迷中的男人眉头紧锁——比他平常看起来更为痛苦，卡尔深吸了一口气，他甚至有点想伸手触摸一下那张阴云密布的脸，现在的布鲁斯看起来太安静了。  
他的手却只是在布鲁斯的脸颊上轻轻擦过，因为他看到布鲁斯的眉心似乎跳动了一下，这让他突然有种自己在做些见不得人的事的感觉。  
他想起了大概是一年多之前的那个夜晚，他常常要说服自己那只是一次来势凶猛的冲动，可是如果仅仅是这样，他现在不该对布鲁斯时不时无声的啜泣和惊恐之下的带着哭腔的急促呼吸如此记忆犹新，冲动还不足以让氪星人如此认真。  
他收回手，正襟危坐，现在他开始思考一些几乎从来没想过的事，他可以把那天的夜晚所有的细节完全回想出来，他记得布鲁斯说的每一句话，布鲁斯的哭泣，布鲁斯的挣扎。  
蝙蝠侠不像是会寄希望于卡尔突然清醒过来意识到自己的错误的人，那为什么布鲁斯在那天的夜晚，像那样啜泣着，说了那么多呢？  
他开始思考更为细节的东西，他想起他只解除了对布鲁斯肢体的部分控制，他没有解开精神链接，只要他愿意，他可以随时窥视布鲁斯的思想，甚至切断它和外界的连接，就像他在囚禁布鲁斯后更长的时间里经常做的那样。  
布鲁斯似乎是喜欢克拉克的，这看起来太疯狂了，而狂热让卡尔根本没消化那个一闪而过的思想，他只看到了男人眼里的惊恐——他当时好像很想看到这个，报复性地渴望。  
布鲁斯会怎么处理自己的想法？把它们扼杀吗？  
仪器又在滴答地响了，卡尔从他的沉思中醒过神来，布鲁斯的眼球正不安地在薄薄的眼皮之下滚动，他马上把目光投向监控体征的仪器，似乎一切正常，只是布鲁斯的某些旧伤复发了。  
他也曾思考这个问题，那人类的脊椎折断时发出的清脆响声让他猛然清醒了一下，但怒火还是过快地包裹住了他，卡尔甚至怀疑自己痛恨布鲁斯到了比那些超级罪犯更甚的地步。  
那是不可逆转的，他注意到当时他甚至希望布鲁斯在病床上度过余生，好有机会安静想想蝙蝠侠到底对自己最重要的同盟做了什么不可饶恕的事。  
现在好像应该是他自己来考虑这样的问题。

布鲁斯醒来了，这是他在漫长的梦魇后第一次醒来，有一段时间他甚至觉得自己是死了，他什么都感觉不到，甚至没办法思考，他的脑子像是完全停止活动了，连意识都破碎分散。  
他睁开眼睛时正在思考被用来攻击自己的东西是什么样的精神毒剂……然后他的目光扫到了正在仪器前观测的卡尔身上，有一瞬间他的身体绷紧了。  
那些事情，存在过的与未曾真正发生过的，一下子涌入他的脑海，他的呼吸和心跳都在加速，直到异常引起卡尔的注意，男人把目光投向他，他就马上闭了眼睛。  
“你醒了。”  
他听见那个声音笃定地说着，布鲁斯在心里咒骂着一点点小动作被发现，他迅速地思考着下一步该怎么做，因为他发现卡尔并没有戴任何缚具，这光是想想就觉得很危险。  
他吞咽了一下，把头转向一边，并未睁开眼睛——他偏要反其道而行之，凭什么一直以来不愿意好好听人讲话的就只能是卡尔艾尔这个混蛋呢。  
“你不想理我就算了，我只是要个准确的回答……你感觉好点了的话我就回去了。”  
“你要上哪儿去？”  
布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，这氪星人说得如此顺理成章，就好像他从来没有和政府签订协议，把他永远囚禁在韦恩庄园一样。  
“达米安在等着把我送回牢房，”卡尔用古怪的目光看着布鲁斯，男人脸上的狐疑正在消退，“你好像恢复得还不错？那我走了？”  
“……不行。”  
闻言卡尔有些诧异，氪星人回过头来望着病床上的布鲁斯——仍然是那么面色苍白的样子，不过精神了许多，甚至这个时候还慢慢坐了起来。  
“还有什么事？”  
“你得回答我的问题。”  
卡尔走到布鲁斯的病床前坐下，现在他有种朦胧的预感，似乎有什么事要发生……他的目光停留在咫尺之距的布鲁斯身上，等着要问他的问题。  
“你最好诚实点……”布鲁斯用上了命令的口吻，但他的语气却听起来不太确定似的，“跟我说说那个精神毒剂是怎么回事？那些恶棍要是把这东西放到市中心可不得了。”  
“那不是精神毒剂……是我研究的一种氪星病毒，我发誓它全部被用在你身上了，因为我在之前已经停止了它们的复制进程，而且给它们做了标记。”  
“你看着我说，说你没有说谎。”  
卡尔叹息了一声，他对上了布鲁斯的目光，因为他的确没有说谎。  
“我没有……”  
他的话被打断了，布鲁斯现在正死死搂着他的脖子，他现在还没有反应过来是怎么回事，人类一反常态地主动了一次，他感觉到柔软温暖的嘴唇触碰着他，现在他凭本能和人类舌吻，布鲁斯终于看起来有些退缩。  
“这次是你先动手的。”  
卡尔没再继续，他松开布鲁斯的手，让人类抽身。  
“怎么？你现在不敢主动了？”  
布鲁斯把脊背靠在床头，眼中略含了笑意——卡尔此时敏感地察觉到了。  
“你可得为你说的话负责。”  
“把针头拔出去，别让它们碍手碍脚的。”

现在，布鲁斯有些紧张。  
他从来没想过这一天会这么快地到来，他甚至从不认为他们会走到一起，直到他发现卡尔对他独有的执着，即使感情单薄如他，  
他现在还不确定让隐藏在自己心中的情感爆发出来是否合适，因为他过去的每一次感情用事都招致恶果，如果不是因为他对克拉克的那点小想法……不，那也很难说是完全纯洁的想法，在久远的曾经克拉克曾经在他手淫时突然钻进他的脑海，之后的一段时间里他甚至会把超人当成手淫时幻想的对象。  
可是卡尔现在在抚摸他，摸他的大腿根，摸他的屁股，他的头脑告诉他现在木已成舟，没什么后悔药可以吃了。  
当他因此而紧张到发抖时，他听见了卡尔的询问。  
“你怕了吗？”  
这激怒了紧张的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯立刻抓紧了身下的床单，绷紧他本来就紧实的臀部，努力酝酿出愤怒低沉的腔调——雄性动物的恐吓技巧，这在他幼年时就有所了解，在人类社会里的极端状况下也会奏效。  
“你在嘲笑我吗？！”  
“我发誓我没有……”卡尔的声音听起来很正常，但布鲁斯总觉得里面藏着一种暗讽的腔调，超人的手突然用力地拍了两下他的屁股，他把惊呼梗在喉咙里，听见卡尔在他的上方叹息了一声，“你放松点，否则会很疼的。”  
“不用你管！”  
布鲁斯听起来有点气急败坏，他恼火地撑起身体，怒目地看着卡尔，那人身上还穿着橘黄色的囚衣，强烈的视觉冲击给了他更强烈的罪恶感。  
“我是在说我该告诉你的话，你不介意吃苦头的话就……”  
“克拉克，我们是要做……”  
布鲁斯看起来仍然紧绷，他有些相信卡尔的话，但是他越是相信就越没办法让自己放松下来，蓦地，曾经被塞入一根手指头时那种疼痛的感受又钻进他的脑海。  
“我们将要交媾，交媾这个词可以让你觉得好受一点吗？”  
“胡说……”布鲁斯沮丧地趴在床上，现在他不得不承认刚刚是自己过度反应了，“但我得跟你说清楚，这只是……”  
“你快点放松下来，你现在紧得像一块风干的牛肉。”  
卡尔打断了他的话，又有巴掌不轻不重地拍在他屁股上，布鲁斯强迫着自己做深呼吸，感觉到臀肌终于在慢慢放松。  
卡尔正在涂抹润滑，他的一整只右手都因此变得滑腻，于是他在布鲁斯的臀缝上擦了两把，然后感觉到男人哆嗦了一下。  
“说真的，你为什么会是童子鸡？你这种……”  
“这成了你嘲笑我的点？”  
“不，我只是觉得这有点不可思议。”  
卡尔伸出食指，开始轻轻爱抚布鲁斯的私处，他摸到了那些褶皱，这让他忍不住有些心摇目荡，布鲁斯也似乎觉得有些痒一般地扭着屁股，卡尔忍不住在心里骂了一句下流话，伸出另一只手摸向布鲁斯棱角分明的腰窝。  
布鲁斯则觉得奇痒难忍。  
他的两只手正垫在他的下巴上，一边不安分地抓握着身下三千针的床单。卡尔的动作很轻，但私密处被爱抚时的感觉让他的脸马上像烧起来一般滚烫。  
“你的耳朵像充血了一样红。”  
卡尔直言不讳，但那让布鲁斯感觉像是赤身裸体被展示在大庭广众之下纳闷难堪，他发出不赞同地干咳声，但卡尔好像抓住了这个令他分心的机会，他恰到好处地让食指尖略微地没入一点，感觉到男人的后穴柔软而富有弹性。  
“唔！”  
布鲁斯绷紧了腹部，对被侵入的感觉本能地感到有些排斥，但这次远远不像卡尔第一次试图打开他的肛门那样疼痛，他开始羞耻地想到这大概是因为在被洛尔囚禁那段时间受到的无休止的猥亵和性虐待。  
“保持这个状态，你好像比之前好了很多？”  
“呃！”  
布鲁斯有意提高了音量表达自己的不满，卡尔戳到他的痛处了，现在他的脑海里一闪而过了一些羞耻的片段，他想到即使是自己未经人事的身体也已经被陌生的器械开拓过了。  
卡尔却没有在意什么细节，他只是继续推进食指，现在他感觉到布鲁斯的肠肉紧紧包裹着他，像布鲁斯身上的肌肉那样紧绷。  
循序渐进，卡尔知道扩张是以手指头的个数为单位的，在他伸进两个指头时，布鲁斯似乎在隐忍地低吟，但当两个指头变成三个指头时，布鲁斯的嘴角开始抑制不住地溢出夹杂着一点点痛苦的呻吟。  
开始有一点点肠肉会被每次抽送带出来一点点，是红肿的颜色，布鲁斯颤抖着身体，把肠液留在卡尔手上，在每次卡尔推进时隐忍地发出哼声，但很快声音里变成了完全的性欲。  
“这次和上次不同，你想要这个。”  
布鲁斯开始在内心宽慰自己纠缠不休的理智，而这招出奇的有效。  
卡尔一把拔出埋在布鲁斯身体里的三根手指，他想保留惊喜，所以仅仅允许它们略微地擦过布鲁斯的快感部位，但光是这样也够这只易怒的童子鸡享受一次飞上天一样的感觉了。  
“好了，你的辅菜和汤吃得如何？”  
卡尔让布鲁斯翻了个身，现在布鲁斯正岔开腿坐在床上，阴茎半勃，眼神涣散，面色还有些潮红，他显然还出了不少汗，头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。  
“勉勉强强。”  
从奇怪的快感中回过神来，布鲁斯隐忍地回答卡尔的问题，他心知肚明这个答案的确太过虚伪，但他宁可去死也不愿意说实话。  
说实话，那真是……太爽了，又爽又羞耻，让他浑身的汗毛都忍不住竖立起来。  
“我只是要提醒你，接下来是正餐了。”  
卡尔不介意布鲁斯的不坦率，因为蝙蝠侠一直都不坦率——他只是飞快地解开腰带，松垮垮的橘色囚裤一下子落在床上，布鲁斯的眼睛则完全直了，直勾勾地盯着卡尔的白色内裤，鼓胀的，甚至放肆地凸显出形状。  
但卡尔并没有急着脱去最后一层遮羞，他只是又靠近了，现在他抱住了布鲁斯的两条大腿，隔着内裤让他们接触在一起。  
“你干什么？”  
布鲁斯看起来有些惊异，事实上他确实很惊异，那根热辣的布料现在有一点点塌陷在他的后穴里，他不由得绷紧身体，然后卡尔摩擦了两下，他竟然莫名其妙地开始喘息起来。  
“相当不错。”  
卡尔抽身出来，一把撕下内裤，然后看着布鲁斯的目光一点点落在他的关键部位，然后，男人微微张嘴，看起来似乎被吓到了。  
“正餐不正是要大快朵颐吗？”  
卡尔看起来有些得意，他捕捉到布鲁斯脸上一闪而过的惊慌，现在他把布鲁斯的腿放在自己的肩膀上，布鲁斯的目光仍然落在他那根完全超出规格的凶器上，直到卡尔把阴茎头勉强塞进布鲁斯隐秘的后穴口里。  
布鲁斯急促地喘息着，现在他感觉到这件事有多么不寻常了——那些性虐玩具，比起这个货真价实的巨物，实在是差得太远了，他的眼泪几乎在一瞬间涌出眼眶，预感到即将有更粗大的部位进入让他无法放松自己。  
卡尔开始伸出手来玩弄他已经完全勃起的阴茎，在他的龟头胡乱摩擦，甚至轻轻抠他的马眼，布鲁斯开始觉得心跳快得胸膛快要炸裂了，他像缺氧的鱼一样扬起脑袋，张开嘴巴急促地呼吸着，他失去了力气阻止卡尔调戏一般地舔他的耳垂，玩弄他的乳尖。  
然后他感觉到有东西进来了，缓慢地推进，但已经足以让他感觉到恐慌，括约肌传来了持续的酸痛感，他的喉咙里发出了有点尖锐的嘶鸣，好像一壶烧开的水发出的呜呜声。  
他听见卡尔轻笑了一声，然后有个庞然大物一下子冲刺进来，夺走了他的呼吸。  
卡尔终于把阴茎整个地塞进去了，他甚至觉得这是个大工程，他看着他们身体连接的地方，布鲁斯的穴口紧紧地咬着他，皮肉微微颤抖着，他的目光一路向上，路过男人性感的人鱼线和肌肉紧实的腹部，路过那两个被揉搓得鲜红又挺立的乳尖，这样性感的身体被大大小小的伤口遮掩着，接着他注意到布鲁斯的两只手，它们正死死地抓着卡尔的橘红色上衣，有些指甲甚至有些流血。  
布鲁斯失神地瞪着眼睛，眼泪在他的脸上留下了透明的水痕，卡尔发现他半张的嘴边甚至有一道口水的痕迹，现在男人正发出无意识的啜泣声。  
“太……啊……太大……太多……”  
布鲁斯无意识地瞪着卡尔头上的一片空间，几乎要断气了一般地啜泣，直到温暖的吻落在他嘴上，卡尔轻轻地咬他的嘴唇，这终于唤醒了他。  
过度抓握的疼痛感也同时出现了，卡尔抓住他正欲逃离的手，吮吸着流血的指甲边缘，布鲁斯的脸一下子红得像番茄，卡尔就微笑着放开他，俯身靠近。  
“停！”  
后穴上增加的压迫感让布鲁斯觉得危险，但卡尔没有听他的，某种力度被加在他隐秘的身体深处，他局促不安，但他的阴茎进一步膨胀，他甚至感觉到有些强烈的快感，强烈得让他害怕。  
“不……别……”  
他试图挽留自己最后一丝安全感，直到卡尔向后退去，他惊呆了，他深吸了一口气，甚至发出了一声破音。  
力道一下子撤去了，他安全了，但是他突然觉得有些空荡荡的，一股可怕的热望在升腾，布鲁斯开始瘪着嘴流泪，他感觉自己一下子从高空坠落到崖底。  
他开始觉得有种莫名的委屈感，但那在卡尔的又一次冲撞之后就荡然无存了。  
“啊！”  
他大叫了一声，然后紧张地捂住嘴，卡尔开始越来越快地抽送，每一次都精准地顶在那个部位，那个让他瞬间就尿意迸发的部位，他渐渐连呻吟都发不出，只是轻声地哭泣着，偶尔抽动一下。  
他很快就射了，然后觉得浑身无力，当卡尔突然变换姿势站起来时，他马上死死抱住了钢铁之躯的脖子，可怜巴巴地悬挂在那比他更健硕更有力的身体上，甚至连又深入了一些的巨物也顾不上了。  
这感觉很奇怪，布鲁斯知道自己现在甚至有些哭哭啼啼的，但他不想停下，他被艹得脑中的意识都飘散了，但他还是执着地不肯放开，卡尔一直撞击着他的高潮点，撞得他无力地趴在卡尔结实的胸上，他的脑子里空无一物。  
“太大了……”  
他失神地带着哭腔说着，直到卡尔拨开他额前已经凌乱的头发，亲吻他的额头。  
“你爽翻了，布鲁斯，你的神经突触都在异常放电了。”  
他用幽怨的目光瞪着卡尔，因为他现在感觉到男人做了什么坏事，卡尔好像很享受这一次性爱，他感觉到有热热的东西冲进他的肠道，卡尔射精了。  
“我没说你能射在里面。”  
“得了吧，我都没计较你尿在我身上。”  
卡尔带着些戏弄的神情，布鲁斯这才惊觉他们站在的那片地面上已经被淡黄色的尿液染污。  
“那我们扯平了。”  
布鲁斯自欺欺人地说着，在那时卡尔抽身从他体内退出，顿时他感觉到有一些莫名的液体正失控地往身体外流。

布鲁斯红了脸，任由卡尔拿了毛毯裹住他的全身，抱着他进了浴室。  
看来他们的确再也不可能回到过去了。  
TBC


End file.
